Story of a Rainbow
by KirbyofRandom
Summary: Skylar's had a rough life, her parents died when she was seven, she lived in an abusive orphanage and then in an old apartment. She, Lily, her two friends Kailee and Niccole come to Ninjago city, to be discovered by the ninja that change their lives forever. They'll discover what it means to be a ninja and... to love. Ninja/OCs. REVIEW FOR ME TO CONTINUE! :D Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving the orphanage

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**Skylar's POV:**

"Skylar!" Lily called desperately, "I'm in trouble!"

Skylar ran over to her 10 year old sister, and pulled her over behind a tree,

"_What did you do?"_ she asked fiercely.

Lily stammered, "I-I don't know…" her eyes searched around the garden, she continued, "Mark, told me to steal food because he was hungry-"

The angry 12 year old grabbed her idiotic sister's shoulders and shook her,

"Why would you do that? Are you crazy! Would you seriously do something that could get you punished _harshly _for a guy?"

"I was hungry too! We need to stand up to receive the proper heath we deserve!" Lily argued, and then her eyes grew pleading again, "Please help me get out of this! I can't blame it on Mark because I stole the food! Please Sky!"

Skylar, or Sky as most people called her, sighed, she was about to give in but thought better,

"_No, _I'm not taking the blame for you this time," Sky stepped back, her eyes cold slits, "I'm tired of getting beaten for what _you _did, I'm ending this…now."

The brunette swiftly spun around and ran towards the door, when she was inside the building she looked around and saw her friends, Niccole, and Kailee, who had all instantly become friends ever since Lily and Sky arrived at this dreadful place. She walked up to them,

"Pack up guys, we're leaving." She whispered and her friends gave her questioning looks,

"Why?" Niccole, or Nikki, asked curiously.

"Lily got in trouble again, this time… worse. So bad that _nobody _can take the blame for it so we're running away."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea…" Kailee worried.

Letting her anger get the best of her, she yelled at her friends, "Guys! Listen! Do you really want to live here? Where we get beaten if we do something wrong or get abused by not going to bed or waking up on time? Or get neglected from food and are put in a box if were late for school or steal? Living here is _terrible!_ We have to leave!"

Her two longest friends stared at her blankly, then nodded.

"You're right, Sky, were leaving." Kailee caved in.

Nikki however thought more about the consequences,

"Where will we live? What if we get caught? What will we do for money? What about food?"

"We'll find a place to live, we won't get caught, and we'll get jobs to pay for food." She answered all of Nikki's questions.

Lily came through dashing through the door, and Sky turned to her,

"Pack your things, we're leaving." Sky ordered.

Lily ran to her room with no questions, assuming she was packing the rest of them went to their dorms and packed.

Later that night, way after they were supposed to be asleep, the girls carefully snuck through the secret path they made and came outside. They jumped over the fence and ran across the property. They ran and ran and ran until they were at a safe distance, Sky turned back to the place, and she sighed. She had spent most of her life there and has suffered for too long, she turned to her younger sister and her friends they were most likely thinking the same thing. The pre-teen thought back to everything that had happened, both her and Lily's parents had died in a car crash when she was 7 and Lily 5, ever since then she had been taking care of her naïve sister and has been living in a poor excuse of an orphanage.

She shook her head, trying to forget all of her bad thoughts and she turned away from the orphanage and this time, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: In the first chapter, Sky was 12 almost 13, her b-day is Sept. 27 and it was August, Nikki was 13 and her b-day is July 31, Kailee was 13 and her b-day is May 14, Lily was 10 and her b-day is Apr 1. Enjoy and don't forget to review for me to continue!**

Sky, now being 16 years of age, stroked her large paintbrush against the wooden fence.

_So long ago,_ she thought sadly_, so long ago I didn't have to live like this, when I was actually happy. _She continued to paint the fence until she knocked over her can of red paint. Turning red and furious, she shot red paint from her hands uncontrollably, but fortunately for her, it completely covered the rest of the fence, and she smiled.

Now living in an old apartment, Sky, Lily, and her two friends, Kailee and Nikki, had struggled to pay for food, Sky had taking a job for painting, Nikki worked as a florist's apprentice and Kailee worked at a restaurant.

In that time, something odd happened, they actually had powers! Nikki, being a complete nature freak, had the ability to grow plants with her own hands. Lily could strangely control wind, Kailee could harness thunder, but in that case of both their powers, they could only create, not destroy. Sky, being the most unique of them all, had the power to draw with her hands. As if colors expressed her life, whatever she was feeling it would be expressed though colors from her clothing.

Today was just a regular day, the crisp, cold air of late November chilled her bones, and today was Thanksgiving. Sky gave a weak smile to her sister as Lily walked outside, this Thanksgiving she was more optimistic because they actually were able to afford the turkey.

"Hey Sky, are you excited?" Her sister asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I am… this year we have more to be thankful for, I mean, we have always stuck together for so many years, and this year we're lucky enough to afford a legitimate Thanksgiving meal." Sky replied.

Her blonde haired sister rolled her eyes, "So in a way that I would understand, we have shelter, food and each other?"

Sky sighed, "Good enough."

Just then she spotted Nikki carrying bags of food, her raven black hair, her violet scarf and dark purple sweater blowing along with the breeze, she set the groceries down in front of Sky and stretched her arms,

"Phew, my arms hurt." She complained.

Sky scoffed, "Whatever, its just a few bags, it can't be that heavy." She said as she picked up the bags effortlessly and carried them up to the apartment, followed closely by Nikki and Lily.

She finally arrived to the floor that nobody lived on except them, that's how they got away with paying for rent for so long, until they Nikki and Kailee were 15 that is, that's when they found out that they were living there and made them pay, without knowing their age. Kailee saw that they were back and she greeted them sweetly,

"Hey guys, I should get cooking, I suppose?"

Lily jumped up and down excitedly, "Yeah! I'm so hungry!"

About an hour or two later Kailee had finished making dinner, and this year it wasn't microwavable trays or fast food, it was a real dinner that they could be thankful for and could enjoy.

It had been around a week since Thanksgiving, the weather was getting colder and that meant higher heating bills, Sky let out a weary sigh, she looked at her watch and it read 3:37 a.m she walked along the dim lit streets of the small town of Shakowi. She grasped her arms for warmth and she was desperately hoping she would be back home soon.

Finally after 15 more excruciating minutes of freezing cold, she made it into her apartment, but it seemed…different. She took a delicate sniff and smelled what she had been least expecting. Without warning she dashed over to switch and before she could flip it, a harsh light shone in her eyes, she let out a scream and pulled the lever. A screeching alarm sounded throughout the whole building and she screeched,

"FIRE!"

Everybody woke up to the sound and ran outside of the building. Soon after, the Shakowi Fire Department arrived and attempted to put out the flames and smoke. Lily cried out her name and sprinted over to her, her friends followed soon after. A while after, all the flames were put out, she gasped at the most terrible sight she would have imagined…

The building was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving behind the past

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: The ninja will be coming in.**

Sky sat in the Fire Rescue Shelter with her sister and friends, ever since the fire, they had lived there, they were provide heat, medical care, food and water. It was a lot better than living in the orphanage and the apartment, but they dreaded the day they had to leave.

A tall man walked into the room crowded with people, he pulled out a microphone and spoke into it,

"Attention everyone, we are here to inform you that all of the floors except the top one and you may all return." People stood up and loaded everything back into their homes, all except Sky, Lily, Kailee and Nikki. The man came up to them,

"Why aren't you leaving?" he asked.

"We don't have a home anymore." Lily replied sadly.

A disgusting look came across his eyes,

"Well, it doesn't matter, get out now." He ordered harshly.

The girls stared at him as he walked out. They had no choice but to leave. They packed up and headed out, not out of shelter, not out of the neighborhood, but out of Shakowi town, leaving behind the past because that didn't matter anymore, all that mattered was what the future had in store for the orphans.

Traveling for days, they managed to survive on the little money they had, but eventually they ran out, and that's when they arrived to Ninjago city.

They were greeted with 'hellos' and 'welcomes' and just plain stares from people. Sky looked around the beautiful city, she sighed,

_If only I had lived here instead of Shakowi,_ she thought.

The group continued to travel around the area, looking at all the stores and buildings, Kailee and Nikki gave her weak smiles, trying to act positive but they all knew that they wouldn't last long here. Just then they heard a screech from Lily…

"Serpentine!" They all yelled.

People scattered in all directions, running into the closest buildings they could find. Sky gave her best warrior cry and launched into battle with snakes, using her abilities she blinded the serpentine with splashes of vibrant colors that burned their eyes, with Kailee striking booms of thunder at the snakes, Nikki choking them with vines, and Lily "blowing" them away with her powers, they rid the city of most of the snakes. Unfortunately, they were cornered and doomed to be defeated, just then 5 figures appeared behind the snakes.

"NINJAGOOOO!" They shouted and they all transformed into separate colors of tornados, one red, one blue, one green with streaks of gold and silver, one brownish-black and the last white. The girls stared in amazement as the vortexes wiped out the remaining serpentine.

Once everything was safe, the people of the city returned to what they were doing. Kailee turned to the masked saviors,

"Thanks so much for helping us." She thanked.

"Yeah, we would have been dead if you hadn't come!" Lily agreed.

"Yeah, no problem." The red one replied casually.

The green one scanned all of them over,

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Well, I'm Skylar," she pointed to the rest of the group, "and this is my sister Lily, and my friend Kailee and Niccole." Lily waved over-excitedly to the ninja, Nikki and Kailee waved more shyly to them.

Nikki spoke up,

"Do you mind telling us your names?" she questioned genuinely.

They pulled off their masks to reveal 4 boys their age and 1 Lily's age, and they announced themselves,

"I'm Cole," announced the one with the black suit.

"I'm Zane." Greeted the one with the white suit.

"I'm Lloyd!" yelled the green ninja just as over-excitedly as Lily.

"I'm Jay and this is Kai." Said the one wearing the blue suit and he pointed to the one in red.

"If there's anything we can do to repay you, just ask." Sky told them.

"No, its fine," Zane soothed, "we fight for the people."

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Jay asked with eyes full of concern.

"We don't," Lily answered, "we just came from Shakowi."

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Kai guessed.

"No, we can't go back," Sky sighed.

Zane gasped as he thought of something,

"How about you stay at the Bounty?" he offered.

Murmurs of agreement spread among them.

"Okay, the it's settled, lets go!" Lloyd shouted.

The ninja led the girls onto the Bounty; Zane came over to her,

"It seems you have an injury to your arm." He pointed out.

His gaze seeped into hers and an awkward silence stretched on. When she noticed that she had been staring, and her cheeks flushed. Her eyes flicked to her arm in which she hadn't noticed, had been dislocated, and that's when she felt pain.

She winced as another storm of pain shot through her arm, Zane grabbed her arm carefully and pain free and he checked it over.

"It's a dislocation." He told her.

She looked at her arm again and frowned, it had been dislocated. Delicately, Zane grabbed her arm gently and lead her to the Bounty. Once everybody was on, the Bounty flew off into the sky.

A girl her age inspected her arm, Jay came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder she jumped in surprise and Sky let out a laugh. The girl, whose name actually Nya, blushed at the dark blue ninja.

"Okay Sky," she started, "You have a minor dislocation, but you should be fine."

"Thanks Nya."

Sky walked out of the room into the main one where everyone was sitting with 2 elderly men and 1 woman, everybody greeted her as she came in with her arm in a sling. Zane's cheeks turned pink as Sky sat next to him.

"I hope you're feeling better." Zane smiled and Sky felt a weird feeling she hadn't felt before.


	4. Chapter 4: Discovering elements

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago or anything else that might be metioned**

**A/N: Can you guess who the ninja are going to be paired with? Do you think I should do the POV for all of them? I forgot to mention that Sky wears glasses.**

Sky relaxed and let her power spread through her, she took in a deep breath and exhaled, she held up her arms and shot bright colors from her hands, splashing onto the empty canvas. The sixteen year old scanned her artwork, and frowned.

"Needs more purple to it." She pointed out to herself.

Using all the energy she could, she trembled until she could only squirt a tiny drop of purple. Sky sighed in exasperation,

_Of course it had to be purple, that's the only color I can't really produce._ She thought irritated.

Ever since discovering her abilities, she thought she could harness any color, from a simple primary color like red, to a more complicated color like magenta or indigo. Just as her luck would have it, somebody came up and startled her, Sky moaned, knowing exactly who it was.

"What do you want Lily?" she croaked as she turned around but it wasn't her irritable sister.

"I'm so sorry Sensei Wu, I-I thought you were my sister." She apologized.

"It's fine, but I do need you to come to the main room…I think there's something you might want to know."

Leaving her canvas, she followed the old man into the main room where all the ninja and the girls were sitting, along with Misako and Dr. Julian. She took a seat next to Nya and Zane, this time not embarrassing herself by blushing like the first time. She directed her attention to Sensei Wu as he began to speak.

"I've made a discovery since you guys arrived to the Bounty," his gaze scanned Sky, Lily, Kailee and Nikki, "you all have very unique abilities, you're skilled fighter and you know how to use your powers for combat. I've also discovered that there are four more destined ninja, and I believe its you."

"Whoa, I guess it was fate that lead you guys here." Lloyd said to Lily.

She giggled and her cheeks bloomed into red roses, "I guess it is."

"So anything else we need to know?" Kailee questioned.

"We need to see what weapon you will use, Kailee, step up to the robes and weapons, what ever one is yours will react to you."

Okay, simple enough." The darker brown haired girl stood up and walked over to the robes and weapons, two identical daggers lit up and floated along with an orange robe.

"Kailee, you are the orange ninja of thunder," Sensei Wu announced, "Nikki, it's your turn."

She cautiously got up and walked over, when she got closer and a golden whip glowed and reacted to her presence, and a purple suit floated.

"Nikki, the purple ninja of nature."

"Whoa Nikki, our elements are similar." Cole said gesturing his hands to her and back to himself, Nikki gave a smile.

Lily bounced on the couch and jumped up, knowing that it was her turn she dashed with no warning over to the table, automatically a bow staff lit up next to a shining silver suit. She gasped and Sensei told her,

"You are the Silver ninja of Wind."

She jumped up and down excitedly and sat back down next to Lloyd who congratulated her.

Sky stood up bravely, bracing herself for what was about to come, she stepped up to the table, nothing on the table glowed, no weapon, no robe.

She gave a confused 'huh?' and stared at Sensei Wu,

"Nothing happened, what does this mean?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure, this has never happened before."

"I-I guess I'm not destined to be a ninja." She stated blankly.

Zane stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort,

"Maybe you could still be a ninja." He tried to act positive, she smiled at him for his efforts, but it didn't help.

Out of nowhere, a snowy white robe floated over to her and duplicates of everybody else's weapon followed over and a few other weapons too.

"What?" she gasped, "This makes no sense!"

Zane scratched his head in thought, and let out an 'ah ha!' as if a lightbulb appeared above his head,

"Maybe, and this is a bit crazy but-

Zane was interrupted when Lloyd jumped up and started sing Call Me Maybe,

"Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" he sang and everybody in the room laughed.

Zane continued on, "I think that you have the power to harness _all _weapons."

Everybody stayed frozen, locking his or her gaze on nervous Sky,

"Wow…" they all said in unison.

"What about my suit color, its just white. As if by magic the robe appeared on Sky, replacing her regular clothes. She felt confusion surge through her and it turned her suit orange. She focused on the tan wall and turned her suit to a matching shade of tan. She looked at everybody in surprise at what she was able to do.

Sensei Wu came up to her, "Sky the multicolored ninja of Colors, who is able to control any weapon.

"_Lucky!_" Kai grunted.

Kailee gave him a look,

"Don't worry, we all have special powers that will do good to the team."

"You're right, we're a team now, we have to work together." Nya, having been really quiet, finally spoke up.

"Now that's established, we should start training you to learn Spinjitzu so you can become closer to reaching your full potential and then fighting enemies.

The newly named ninja chattered in excitement, then Jay spoke up.

"How are we going to train them?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm… How about you help Lloyd train Lily, Kai train Kailee, Cole train Nikki, and Zane train Sky." Sensei decided.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Sky bounded excitedly.

Sky glanced at Zane and readied herself, since it had been almost three days since she discovered her element, she had been training almost non-stop, she was eager to learn Spinjitzu and successfully perform it. She thought back to the past few days and everything Sensei and Zane had taught her.

_Here we go again, over the planks, dodge the swords…_ she recited in her head, _here comes the- Ow!_

She was smacked as a dummy came out of nowhere and took her by surprise. She fell to the ground.

"It's okay Sky, try again." Zane ordered gently.

_I like Zane; he's a kinder trainer than most and at least won't put me down when I make a mistake. _She thought to herself as she stared at her mentor. (Uh oh I'm starting to use Warrior Cat logo!)

She took a breath and started again.

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy…" she murmured to herself and successfully turned into a rainbow like vortex of colors. Her tornado died down and she landed on her feet, she looked at Zane feeling proud of herself.

He clapped, "Very good Sky, you did Spinjitzu!" he congratulated.

Sky smiled and stood her ground, "I'm ready to learn more."

Zane gave her a proud smile and readied got into a fighting stance,

"You're on." He challenged.

For the rest of the day they spent training that paid off for several other lessons with the others and Sensei Wu. She performed well in spars and stayed on an organized schedule, just like Zane, for training. She and Zane knew that she was ready for battle, anywhere, anytime.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession and dates

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: I'm not sure when I'll update next, my area is getting hit by Hurricane Sandy so my power may go out, but I'll try to update as much as I can! **

Rain poured down outside of Destiny's Bounty, thunder boomed and lightning crashed, rocking the ship. Not being in need of going anywhere, and because of the bad weather, Nya had landed the ship in an empty, nearby field close to the woods, maybe a bit too close. Sky watched as loose limbs and shaky trees threatened to fall onto the Bounty. She let out a deep breath, if only Jay, Lily and Kailee could stop this, they did have the elemental powers after all.

"Come over here Sky! We're playing a game!" Cole called over.

She walked over to where all of the ninja always sat in the main room on the U-shaped couch, Lily on the left, Lloyd next to her, then Jay, Nya, Kai, Kailee, Nikki, Cole, then her spot and finally Zane at the end. Sky took her regular seat between Cole and Zane; she greeted them and followed Kailee's conversation with Jay and Nya.

"So Jay, where are you taking Nya on your-?" she eyed Jay sitting by Nya.

"Wait, who, where, what, now?" Sky babbled, followed by confused questions coming from all the rest.

"Oh, I didn't tell you guys yet, Jay-

Before she could continue Kai quickly tackled the orange suited girl to the ground and covered her mouth.

"You can't tell them yet!" Kai yelled. All Kailee did was stare at him, probably because that's the only thing she could do, considering the fact that her mouth was covered.

"You have to let Jay tell them," Kai continued, "and at least let him have the chance to ask her." Kai whispered quietly so that nobody else could hear.

Kailee nodded and stood up and slumped back down onto the couch.

_Wait a minute, was Kailee talking about Jay asking Nya…. on a…. date?_ Sky realized, _I heard Kai talking to Jay a couple days ago; Jay was going to ask Nya out!_

Lloyd and his partner in crime, Lily, obviously took the hint about the truth about Jay and Nya, and being the immature 14 year olds they were, they started talking.

"Hey guys, lets all go see a movie!" Lloyd exclaimed, Lily giggled and joined in,

"Yeah! That would be fun! What _date _should it be?" she asked looking at everybody but was hinting the idea of the word 'date' at Jay.

Jay knew what they was doing and sparked with anger, he literally _sparked_ with anger because his element was lightning, he glared at the two mischievous younger ones, eyes nothing but cold slits.

"Um, I'm going to water the plants." Nikki stalled, walked away and Cole followed.

"I'm getting some cake." Cole stated.

Zane stood up and walked to the kitchen.

_Great, _Sky thought bitterly_, now I have to stay here. _

The conversation went on for a while until Jay caved in and asked Nya, it was a bit awkward at first, but she did except. Things went on from there until it was a triple date with Jay and Nya, Kai and Kailee, and Lloyd and Lily. Sky always ignored dating drama like this; her sister and her friends all had been dating before, except her. Being the only mature one, she had focused mainly on surviving.

Suddenly, a sweet smelling aroma hit her nose; it was Zane's cooking!

She walked into the kitchen to see what he was cooking,

"Hey Zane, things are too crazy out there so I decided to see what you were cooking, it smells great by the way."

"Thanks, I could use some help, do you mind?" Zane asked.

"Sure!" she yelped excitedly.

"Okay, go over there and chop up some tomatoes over there." He directed to the table where several bright red tomatoes sat.

She stood at the table and carefully held the knife up and slashed the blade down on the tomato, squirting juice everywhere.

"Being the ninja you are, I don't think your 'cut' out for cooking." Zane laughed and she joined him, not caring that she had just made a fool of herself in front of him. Once he stopped laughing he came over to her, stood behind, wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on hers.

"Here, do it like this." He ordered softly.

Zane's hands directed hers into the right position to cut a perfect slice, they kept on going and eventually she was able to do it herself, she kept slicing until all of the once round and full tomatoes were now into slices. Sky beamed at her work, well, her and Zane's work. After that she watched Zane finish making dinner, always complimenting his work, and he always gave her a smile and looked at her with his icy blue gaze that seemed to mesmerize her every time he turned. Being lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she was staring.

"What are you doing?" Zane choked out in a laugh.

Sky jumped and blushed, she scrambled over to the sink to pretend to be doing something.

"Oh nothing, just washing my hands." She lied sheepishly.

"Okay…" he chuckled.

Completely embarrassed, she walked stiffly around Zane and into the dining room where Sensei Wu, Misako, Dr. Julian, Cole and Nikki were already sitting and waiting for dinner.

"… And I programed a robot that- oh! Hello Sky, why isn't it Zane's favorite student." Dr. Julian spoke.

Sky raised an eyebrow, "Favorite student? I believe I'm his only student."

"Oh, I guess my age is catching up with me." He sighed in an old, rasping tone.

Sensei had three cups of tea in front of him, Sky reached for one but he slapped her hand with his bow. I winced and rubbed my red hand.

"What was that for?" Sky moaned still feeling pain surge through her hand.

"You can only drink this tea, if you solve this riddle." The old man challenged.

Sky dipped her head to Sensei in acceptance, and Cole looked at her playfully,

"I bet I could get the riddle before you do." He boasted.

Sky narrowed her eyes at the cocky jet-black haired boy,

"Come at me bro."

"Here's the riddle," Sensei started, "Imagine you're on a boat, surrounded by sharks, piranhas and dangerous sea creatures, what do you do?"

Cole immediately jumped up for the answer,

"You fight them!" he exclaimed.

"No."

Cole sat down in defeat before jumping up again and stating a ridiculous answer, while Sky was actually considering the answer.

Then it hit her,

"Sensei," she explained formally, "the answer is that you stop imagining."

"You are correct Sky."

"What! Unbelievable!" Cole shouted angrily.

Nikki being completely oblivious placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Maybe you'll get it next time." She encouraged.

A cup of tea was passed to her and she drank it down gratefully. Just then, the other ninja piled into the dining room, followed by Zane.

"Dinners ready!" The white ninja announced.

Zane placed the giant pot on the table and everybody took a serving, everybody ate their dinner quickly and ran back to the main room to talk and play video games. The two remaining were Dr. Julian and Sky. Dr. Julian was talking to her about his robots like he usually babbled on about.

"...And the robot I designed protected the Ice Forest for so long." Dr. Julian fascinated Sky with his stories about all the robots he had built over his years.

"You're just like Zane, very smart, except I didn't build you." He laughed.

Sky raised her eyebrow,

"Why are you always comparing me to Zane?" she questioned.

"He talks about you a lot," Dr. Julian answered.

Sky felt a blush creep across her face,

"Why does he talk about me?" she asked nervously.

Suddenly out of nowhere Zane appeared,

"It's because I like you Sky."

**A/N: Hurricane Sandy inspired me to write the beginning and normally if it wasn't raining, they wouldn't have enough time to do all the things they did in this chapter. Ooooooohhhhh… The truth is out! What do you think will happen next? I got the idea of the riddle from my friend, she told me the riddle.**


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Probably won't be able to upload this until the Internet works again tomorrow, dumb hurricane.**

Sky stared at Zane with wide eyes and her face grew hot with… she wasn't even sure what she was feeling. All she knew was that Zane had just said something she wasn't expecting. She glanced down at the table and saw empty dishes; she picked them up to take them to the kitchen to avoid Zane and the awkward topic. Unfortunately for Sky, Zane's father took the dishes from her and took them away, leaving the two of them alone on purpose.

She rubbed the back of her neck shyly, not knowing what to say or do, she didn't know whether to feel awkward or flattered. It was all so confusing! Silence continued to surround them, Zane's face grew embarrassed he turned and walked to the living room. Sky stared after him still not knowing what to do.

_Should I follow him? That's why I try to avoid this! _She thought as she covered her face pitying herself. _Ugh. I feel sick._ She walked slowly to her room that she shared with the girls and she fell onto her bed and looked up at her ceiling blankly. Emotions surged through her making her clothing change constantly, anger that she hadn't done anything, embarrassment, and confusion.

After 2 or so hours later, she heard talking coming from the hall, she jumped up and pretended to be in the middle of a boss level on a video game. She pulled her mask over to hide her face. The girls entered the room giggling and chatting.

"Nikki, I can't wait for our quadruple date with the guys!" Nya squealed.

Sky squinted at the screen, and her suit turned red, luckily the girls didn't know that red meant angry.

"Hey Sky, why are you playing video games here instead of with the guys?" Nikki asked the very emotional Sky.

"No reason." She muttered.

The girls stared at her,

"There has to be a reason, you always take the chance to beat them in a round of Super Mario Brothers." Kailee stated.

"Look" she sighed, "I just wanted to play by myself." Sky then turned off the game, and sat on her bed and listened to the girl's gossip about what happened while Sky was gone. Carefully listening she pointed out the parts that she didn't care about and the parts she did. Zane came up as a topic,

"Zane was acting a bit awkward, after dinner." Lily explained and she received words of agreement.

"Do you know what happened Sky?' Nikki questioned.

Sky looked at all of them,

"Maybe something came up randomly that might have made him feel weird, like a confession." She muttered the last part under her breath. They stayed silent for a while and then continued with their conversation, after a bit Sky felt a bit better and decided to join.

"So what are you wearing on your date Lily" Kailee poked Lily excitedly, apparently all of them were going on a quadruple date, all except Zane and herself.

Eventually Sky got too bored and decided to walk around the outside of the bounty. Feeling the cool fresh air made her feel calm and happier, and a lot better. Her suit was now a yellowish light blue, yellow for happiness and light blue for calmness. But then she started thinking,

_I'm not really mad or confused, am I? Maybe I'm trying to fight off a feeling that I don't want to feel and that's what's making me feel this way. _Sky theorized.

"But what am I feeling?" she whispered to herself into the night sky.

She stood there waiting for an answer that was probably not going to come.

"Uncertainty." Somebody spoke behind her.

Sky whipped around to see who it was and sure enough…

It was Zane.


	7. Sorry!

**Updates:**

**I know this is NOT chapter 7.**

**KirbyofRandom here and I want to say sorry for not updating today or yesterday on this story, writer's block I guess. But I will be writing soon once I figure out what happens after chapter 6. :D I will most likely be updating tomorrow because I'm going Trick or Treating, yes, for me Halloween is today because of stupid Hurricane Sandy. Well, keep watching out, and update will appear soon. My goal is to update everyday, maybe twice a day, if not it will usually be for a specific reason and will be shortly after. Bye!**

**~KirbyofRandom**


	8. Chapter 7: Hanging out as a date?

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Does anybody have a suggestion for the title of the story? Or should I keep this one? Dumb Murphy's Law, I did almost nothing today, it took me HOURS just to write this because I got caught up in my phone all day. Any questions about the characters or whatever else just type in your review.**

"I know what I said earlier was a bit… awkward," Zane started nervously, "I didn't even know what I said until I said it, but I did mean it."

Sky smiled and her cheeks turned pink, "Well at least you said something and didn't just stand there like an idiot like I did." The white ninja let out a small laugh.

They both stood there in silence, some things still left unsaid.

"Did you hear that everybody is going on a quadruple date?" Zane asked trying to start a casual conversation.

"Yeah… I guess that means tomorrow night we get the whole training course to ourselves!" Sky piped up.

Zane probably wasn't focusing on training but when she mentioned it his eyes lit up with delight, "You're right!"

Sky jumped up and down with excitement, just like her sister, "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, "I mean, we get to train, play video games, and all without so many other people around."

"Yeah, and maybe after we could go out for some pizza." Zane added more quietly, "like a date."

"What?"

"Umm, NOTHING." Zane stammered and peered over the edge of the bounty to avoid Sky's confused gaze, only to find darkness below him., he sighed and gave in.

"Look Sky, I wanted to ask you on that quadruple date but I guess you just want to stay here-

"No, its fine, our date could be here, instead of dressing up, and sitting in a fancy restaurant for hours, we could just do the things we actually enjoy."

Zane smiled at her, "that would be great."

Sky hugged Zane and left, leaving Zane to wonder what had just happened.

Sky buried her face in her comic book; _I don't want to listen to this!_

All the girls, whom she unfortunately had to share a room with, were debating over which dress to wear on their dates.

"Should I wear heels or flats?" Kailee was asking even though they were too consumed in their own outfits to care.

"Come on! Somebody give me an answer." She wailed.

"If you don't stop screaming I'll give you an answer." Sky spat at her friend angrily.

They all cast their gazes on Sky, she just ignored them and they continued on with their… annoying… business.

"What are you going to do _here_ while we are going somewhere fun." Lily bugged Sky while deciding between a skirt and a pair of pants.

"Why even ask?" she muttered sarcastically, Sky wasn't angry that she wasn't going with them, it was actually a relief, she was just mad that they were being so loud and annoying. Even though all of the ninja were her friends, it was good just get away from them all for a while. "I'll just train, play video games and whatever else I usually do."

"Oooohhhh, looks like somebody's mad because she doesn't get to go." Nikki stuck her tongue out at Sky.

Sky eyes blazed a fiery red and her attire matched,

"I'm not mad! I'm just tired of you guys badgering me just because I'm staying here and your not! I just want to train and play video games." She calmed down, her suit faded back into the neutral green it was and her eyes returned to their normal color.

"Well, Nya didn't do anything, just you guys." Sky pointed to her friends and Lily, of course they were used to her furious side.

"Sorry Sky, we'll stop." Kailee apologized and the others nodded in agreement.

Sky stood up and walked out of the room when they started talking about… their dates.

She stepped into the living room where the boys, who were already changed unlike the girls, played video games. Each of them, except Zane who was dressed in his regular outfit, was wearing a formal black suit with ties that matched their element. Cole had a black one, Jay; blue, Kai; red and Lloyd; green.

"Hey guys," she greeted them, "nice outfits."

"Thanks." They all said in unison without looking from the TV.

Silence stretched for about a minute, except the sound of the game they were playing.

"Hey! When are you guys gonna be ready?" Cole shouted towards the girls' room.

"We're ready!" Nya called back.

"Then come on out!" Jay replied.

The girls stepped out from the hallway and all heads turned on them.

Each girl wore a dress that matched the color of their regular suits Nya had a red dress, Kailee an orange one, Nikki; purple and Lily; silver.

Immediately all of them dropped their controllers onto their laps, except Zane, and they all gaped at the girls. Sky waved her hands in front of each of the boys' faces and Zane did the same, Cole's mouth was hanging open and to snap him out of his trance Sky kicked his knee, as she did to all the rest. All Zane and Sky did was laugh as they rubbed their newly bruised knees. Not paying any attention to it though, they got up and stood by their dates, and they all left, leaving Sky and Zane alone in the living room, Sensei Wu, Misako and Dr. Julian in the next room.

"Training?" Zane turned to her.

"Defiantly." She agreed.

The two trained, sparred and ran the obstacle course many times for training, making them too tired to do anything but sit around, chat and play video games just like they had planned to.

"Do you think the Serpentine will come back?" Sky asked as she took a bite out of her slice of pizza.

"Probably," Zane replied, "and Lord Garmadon and the stone army… but there's no need to worry about that now."

"I know." Sky shrugged.


	9. Chapter 8: A dates end and interruptions

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago, Nintendo 3DS or Kirby Mass Attack**

**A/N: I hope this chapter doesn't take so long to write. BTW Sky's suit is usually a green because that's her favorite color and it's her eye color. **

Sky held her head in boredom as Sensei Wu explained to Zane and Sky about how important and how dangerously close the final battle was to them, which was probably the only thing bad about this date. Zane smiled at Sky but his eyes lingered with disappointment and boredom.

That was probably the rest of their night.

"Sorry that our date ended with Sensei." Zane apologized.

"It's fine I guess, I mean, it's probably better than sitting in a restaurant for hours.

They both laughed and then stared at each other awkwardly, the silence stretched.

Just then the alarm screeched and Nya came through the intercom,

"We have a problem, and it's a double hitter, we have serpentine in Ninjago City and Lord Garmadon has been spotted on the streets!"

Sky picked up, "We'll be there."

"Grab the guys' weapons too, those idiots forgot to take them." Nya added and a chorus of offended 'heys' followed after.

Zane had already grabbed the weapons and was on deck, Sky waved goodbye to Sensei, Misako and Dr. Julian.

When they arrived to the scene it was complete chaos, serpentine trashing the streets and Lord Garmadon leading them. Kai, Jay, Nya, Cole, Nikki, Lloyd, Lily and Kailee ran up to them taking their weapons and readied themselves for battle. All looking down they realized they were over dressed and spun around now dressed with their suits.

"Wait. Serpentine… working for Lord Garmadon!" Jay realized, "That doesn't make sense!"

"I left those stupid stone warriors, I couldn't understand what they were saying." The ninja heard a low growl from behind them; it was none other then the Dark Lord himself!

"Looks like the ninja found girlfriends." He teased and he grabbed the shoulders of unsuspecting Lily.

"Let her go!" Lloyd screeched, but before he could do anything Lord Garmadon tugged Lily back farther from Lloyd's reach.

"Lloyd!" she yelled and struggled from Garmadon's grip, "Help Me!"

As luck would have it, the ground shook and a huge crack separated Lord Garmadon and Lily from the ninja, all the work of the serpentine digging in the ground.

"Ohhhhhhh, that's why he's using the serpentine," Kai stated.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious." Cole snapped.

Skales appeared, "Wait, you were ussssssing ussss?" he hissed.

"No, of course not." Lord Garmadon answered coolly.

"I can't believe this!" With that Skales called back his army and the ground reformed again, Lily elbowed Garmadon in the stomach and ran towards Lloyd and he embraced her.

Sky looked around, "Hey! Where'd he go?" she called.

The ninja searched around but they couldn't find Lord Garmadon.

"Aw he got away!" Nikki complained.

"I wouldn't say that…" Zane pointed out as Lord Garmadon appeared with the stone army.

"Really? Really!" Jay screamed in annoyance.

"Could anything get any worse?" Kailee asked.

Just then the stone warriors swarmed around the ninja.

"You just HAD to ask?" Sky yelled.

"Come on guys!" Cole ordered, "NINJAAAGOOOOOO!" he yelled as he transformed into a vortex of earth and the others followed.

All the power of the extra tornadoes wiped out a majority of the stone army, leaving about 15% left, but of course they were the indestructible ones.

"They won't break!" Lily yelled as she slammed her bow staff on one of the warriors.

An idea hit Sky, "Tornado of Creation!"

The ninja looked at Sky, they nodded in agreement. They gathered and formed a circle around Lloyd,

"NINJAAGOOOO! TORNADO OF CREATION!" they chanted as the largest vortex of all elements formed and completely rid of the rest of the army and Lord Garmadon was knocked back to the mountains. They all cheered in victory and congratulated one another, and Zane hugged Sky.

"You did great! That was a good idea you had." He mentioned as he released her.

Frosty blue met emerald green when they both looked at each other, Zane leaned forward until their faces were about an inch and a half apart but before anything of the sort could happen Lily came in between them.

"Aren't you guys glad that Garmadon won't be back for a while?" she asked cheerfully and in knowing what she had just done.

Sky let out an irritated sigh, "Great! Now how about you bug your boyfriend, Lloyd?"

"WHAT?" Lloyd yelled, Lily's face turned red and everybody laughed. The golden weapons transformed into vehicles and they arrived back onto the Bounty, Lloyd and Lily staying silent.

Sky slumped onto the couch and relaxed, that only lasted for about 10 seconds when red-faced Lloyd sat down and he sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked and tilted her head.

"Nothing just tired."

"Big night huh? It being your first date and all." She pointed out.

"Yeah." He replied, "but I got so scared tonight, I don't think I will be able to defeat my father."

"I'm sure you will, it's just too early." Sky replied.

''It's not that," he admitted, "He knows about me and Lily and… He might hurt her."

Sky looked at the young ninja, who knew he cared that much for her sister?

"Well, no need to worry about that now." She told him repeating what Zane had said.

_Zane, _she thought, _Ugh, LILY!_

Sky walked over to her room where the girls were chattering about their night, she sat on her bed, shoved headphones into her ears and listened to music. She only lasted about 30 seconds because her ears hurt so much. She pulled out a Nintendo 3DS and started playing Kirby Mass Attack. She spotted Lily constantly casting over devious glances.

_Uh oh._

Lily opened her mouth to say something but before she could Sky yelled,

"Lily likes Lloyd!"

Everybody in the room erupted into chatting. Sky pushed her head into her pillow and before she knew it she fell asleep.

_Sweet, blissful, sleep. _She thought before her world went black.

**More LilyxLloyd mentioned there, I wonder what Lord Garmadon will do about that. Ooooooooooohhhh, I wonder what was going to happen before Lily interrupted. You'll just have to find out. :P **


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams and a kiss

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago or anything else that might be mentioned except OCs **

**A/N: I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CHANGE THE NAME OF THE STORY, ANY REQUESTS?**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! :D **

(Sky's Dream)

_It was all a blur… all she could remember was sitting in the hospital with Lily, and then hearing the terrible news that they had to stay in a so called safe orphanage. The next thing her dream showed her was her friends and Lily traveling across long grassy fields into the city of Shakowi. Her mind kept playing over memories that had happened, from the car crash to fighting snakes, meeting the ninja, discovering their powers and her date with Zane. But new images appeared that had not yet happened, was her dream predicting the future?_

_Sky stood in front of a towering temple, and she tilted her head in confusion. Voices echoed throughout her mind forcing her to enter the temple. The only light was an eerie glow coming from the skylight. She spotted a silhouette and approached carefully, she sighed when it was only Zane. He turned to her and she flinched when she saw his eyes were empty, stepping back, she slowly reached from the door. Before she could he suddenly transformed into…. Lord Garmadon? The sudden Dark Lord took a menacing step towards the terrified Sky, an image appeared from the night before when Lord Garmadon had caught her sister, she screamed thinking it was real. _

_Sky grabbed the handle to the door and yanked on it, only to discover that it was broken and she was trapped, she scrambled to kick the door open, but it had turned to steel and just as her luck would have it, a large hole appeared below her and she fell into darkness._

Sky screamed waking up from her terrible nightmare, panting, she shuffled out of her bed, changed quickly into her suit and walked out of the room trying to rid her mind of the nightmare. She stepped into the dining room where everybody was waiting for Zane to finish breakfast. Sky sat down tiredly and hung her head, staring at the table.

"Hello Sky, I'm surprised you didn't wake up earlier." Sensei Wu greeted her.

"Just tired." She mumbled as a response.

Zane entered in from the kitchen with pancakes and passed plates to everybody, he smiled a 'good morning' to Sky as he gave her a plate of pancakes with syrup oozing down the sides. She gave him a weak and tired grin back and started to eat her breakfast.

Even though her mind wasn't focused on eating, her body seemed to have taken control and she was rapidly shoving food into her mouth. When she finished she stood up and stepped out onto the deck, letting the early December wind blow her hair. She glanced up to the top of the mast, spotting an area where she could sit. Taking her chances, she climbed up to the top and sat down, scoping the area from the highest point. She let out a sigh, relieving herself of the stress that weighed down on her shoulders. She had probably sat there for hours because by the time somebody found her it was lunchtime.

The day went by slowly, Sky being quiet most of the time, which was until evening training started.

"The trick is to not think about your next move, for all you know your enemy can read your mind." Zane instructed.

"Oh and I'm sure there are mind readers." She joked aimlessly.

"You never know, if a snake can make Kai go all crazy, I'm sure somebody can read minds." The blonde haired ninja pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is anything wrong Sky? You've seemed distant all day." Zane asked being very concerned.

Sky sighed and launched into a story about her dream that she had last night.

"Maybe you should talk to Sensei about that, being the person I am even I don't know what to do about that." He stated.

Sky took a deep breath and relaxed, letting her mind harness all of her thoughts.

'Don't let fear bring you down while meditating.' Sensei's words buzzed around in her head. Floating into the air, she focused solely on discovering what her dream meant. All was calm until the terrifying image of Zane forming into Lord Garmadon appeared. Yelling out loud, she fell to the ground with a large 'thump.' After many failed attempts she gave up on meditating and returned to her spot on top of the mast. Now it being nighttime, she cast her gaze to the dark sky, which sparkled with stars. The wind blowing around and the soft whisper that told her that winter was here.

She shook her head trying to forget her stressful day.

_All because of that stupid dream!_ Sky cursed her luck.

Sky looked down to see two figures leaning over the edge of the deck talking to each other, it turns out that it was Jay and Nya. Sky peered over to them trying to make out what they were saying; she cocked her head in wonder.

But that didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the one thing she pointed out…

They kissed.

She felt like squealing with delight, but she kept silent. Become hyper with excitement, she bounced up and down.

"I can't wait to tell Zane." She said out loud.

"I already know." Replied an all too familiar voice.

"Hey Zane," she welcomed without thinking about how he even found out that she was up here.

"Why are you up here?" he questioned taking a seat with his legs dangling over the edge.

She shrugged, "I guess I like it up here."

"I do too, mind sharing?" Sky laughed at his statement.

"No problem."

They sat up there for a while, watching anybody who was on the deck of the Bounty. That lasted until Lloyd spotted them; he called for them to get down to play a match of Mortal Combat.

"Are you coming down?" Zane asked Sky after Lloyd had left.

"In a second, I want to sit here for a while." She replied.

"Okay." Seconds of silence flew by, Zane seemed lost in a train of thought.

Just out of nowhere, Zane kissed Sky's cheek and quickly climbed down, leaving Sky by herself to wonder,

_What just happened?_

Sky felt her face burn red as she touched her cheek with her hand, she gazed into the distance as the first few snowflakes of winter fell from the crisp, cool sky.

**YAAAAAAYYYYYY! Lily didn't interrupt this time! The point of the dream will come in later. I got the idea of the mind reading from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012. Also I might not be able to update everyday because of school, I'll try to update tomorrow and I will definitely update every weekend… if I can.**


	11. Information

**KirbyofRandom here for information!**

**I am updating TONIGHT! I don't care if I'm up until 3 a.m, I'm updating. But I doubt that it will take that long…. Well, considering how unfocused I am it's a possibility. The next chapter will be based on Island of Darkness, where the ninja unlock their powers and receive their new outfits. It will also include some randomness that I most likely do not usually add. Who noticed that I seemed to get into greater detail when I was writing Sky's dream than the dialogue? What I meant by Sky being able to wield any weapon, I meant that she can pretty much use any weapon. But her weapon of choice is usually a katana, bow and arrow, or shurikans. If not I will usually mention what weapon she is using… but that might change in the next chapter…:D I might add that Lloyd is his older self, but I made it so that he's a little bit younger than the ninja. Any suggestions for new title? Warning for later chapters: Whatever comes up in future chapters please stick with me, cause whatever happens might be shocking. Seriously, stuff's about to go down, I've already come up with most of the end. Well I guess this is it, and whatever happens, do not get upset. KirbyofRandom signing off to work on the new chapter so keep an eye out! **

** ~KirbyofRandom**


	12. Chapter 10: Temple of Light

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Umm, I mentioned everything in the previous chapter. Plus I came up with the full ending. I can't wait to write it! Until then I have to figure out what happens in between.**

Nikki glared at Sky with cold, yet playful eyes.

"That's what you get for tangling me with vines!" The colorful ninja mocked.

The raven haired girl glanced down at her newly re ninja kimono, dripping with paint, she shot thorns from her hands nearly hitting Sky in the face.

Sky had fun teasing her friend, making her angry by splashing her with colors.

"Ha! You look like the tie-die ninja now!"

Cole stepped out to see what all the noised was about,

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Oh nothing," Sky answered, flapping her hand in response, "Just painting."

"Yeah, and I'm being the canvas!" Nikki hissed as she swirled around in attempt to rid her of the paint.

Cole rolled his eyes, "Well whatever your doing needs to stop, Misako needs to tell us something."

The purple ninja ran up to him and punched his arm, but playfulness lit up her eyes.

"Well you need to stop acting like Mr. Leader." She joked and followed him, leaving Sky with no choice but to follow them.

Misako flattened scrolls out onto the table that all the ninja surrounded. She spoke,

"You see, with your golden weapons might not affect the stone army in any way, that is why you must go to the Temple of Light to receive your inner elemental power."

Lily, being her bouncy self, always jumped ahead to do something,

"Alright! Lets go!" the blonde haired girl exclaimed as she whipped out her bow staff.

"Hold on," Sensei Wu stopped her, "Only the boys will go, for they were the original masters of the elements."

"Aw come on!" Kailee complained acting just like Kai, "I wanna go!"

"No." Sensei stated flatly. The orange ninja grunted in disappointment and slumped down into a chair.

"What will we do here Sensei?" Sky asked formally.

"You'll stay here and keep watch on them as they go to the Temple of Light."

Sky sat in the control room watching closely as the ninja climbed the mountain to the temple. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

_I wanted to go._ She thought bitterly.

She folded her arms and watched the monitor for any sign of the stone warriors.

Hours passed, unfortunately their signal was cut off, so the ninja were flying solo. Suddenly. Lloyd came through the loud speaker.

"We need the other ninja here."

"Why" Sensei Wu questioned the young green ninja.

"We got to the Temple of Light, but there were four extra empty spots, we think it's the girls' spots." The young ninja explained.

Sensei Wu glanced at all of them, and nodded a signal that told them to head to the temple.

Arriving there in no time, the girls walked up the stairs into the towering building. They stepped inside the semi-dark building, being greeted by the rest of the ninja, they were instructed to stand on their symbols. With everybody standing in their destined spots, Lloyd ran up the wall, flew through the air and kicked the Bell of Peace. A loud ringing sounded throughout all of Ninjago as the green ninja fell to the ground. Lights glowed everywhere and shone down on each of the ninja, they elemental light transformed them into their new attire and were each handed an elemental blade that shined different colors depending on their elements.

"Cool!" Lily shouted as she examined her new blade.

The newly dressed ninja tested out their weapons, they worked perfectly. Just then serpentine appeared ruining the happy moment.

"Let's use our new swords to kick some snake butt!" Jay yelled excitedly and determinedly.

"NINJAAGOOO!" they all shouted and launched into battle. Slashing snakes and sending them to their doom. Most of them were gone and the others were distracted, Zane came over to Sky, observing both of their new kimonos.

"Aren't these amazing?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to reply when she noticed a serpentine behind the white suited ninja. Flat lining her lips she pointed nervously behind him, he gave her a confused look and she screamed,

"Serpentine behind you!"

Before he could react Zane was wrapped in a scaly tail, struggling to free himself, he only made it worse. Without warning, Sky pulled out her blade and stabbed the tail until it reeled back to it's owner. She kneeled by the fallen ninja, she patted him on the back.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Out of nowhere his head whipped over and he stared at her with disturbingly cold eyes, glinting with evil.

Sky took a shaky step away,

"Z-Zane?" she stammered.

"Skylar." Zane took a menacing step towards her, why was he acting like this?

"S-Skylar? You don't call me that."

"Yes I do you just don't know it." He growled with a sudden lower voice.

She took another step backwards, "I know you're not Zane!" she shouted.

"You're right." He morphed into Lord Garmadon. All the ninja noticed and all of them screamed in unison,

"Lord Garmadon?"

"Yes it's me, the Dark Lord, I'm here for my revenge, Lloyd, my son!"

Lloyd glared at his father, "I'm no son of yours, I refuse to call you my father."

Garmadon returned the stare, "Traitor! You betrayed me!" he roared, "Now it comes down to me defeating you, or do you want to join me?"

Lloyd cast his gaze away from his in thought.

"Don't do it Lloyd! He's trying to trick you!" Lily screeched in fear of losing her friend.

The young green ninja looked to Lily, "Don't worry, I'm not joining him."

"Well, I guess we'll see who gets the last laugh after the Final Battle." The Dark Lord threatened.

Sky spoke up, "I think we both know who will be laughing after we defeat you!"

Garmadon raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Does Zane's girlfriend think she can beat me?" he challenged.

Her eyes burned red but her inner feeling was embarrassment, and her cheeks matched up. Lord Garmadon laughed, and she looked down.

"Ha! I thought so." He laughed, "Lloyd, this is not the end, but it is close. Be prepared because Garmadon here is more powerful than you think." With that, he disappeared.

Kai looked around in confusion,

"Where's Zane?"

Sky glanced over to where Zane's body suddenly appeared where Garmadon had disappeared. She cautiously stepped towards him, to see that he had returned to normal.

Cole looked at Zane,

"What happened?" was all he asked.

Zane thought for a second, "I guess Garmadon some how has the ability to go into our bodies."

The ninja glanced at each other. They agreed that Zane was right and headed back to the bounty.

Nya examined Zane, apparently, with Lord Garmadon controlling the snakes; their bite could transform his body into yours. It was so creepy and weird.

"Okay, you should be fine, the poison that Garmadon left had been completely extracted, so nothing else will happen." Nya concluded. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm glad your okay." Sky told to Zane who rubbed his sore arm.

"Thanks." A sudden though hit Sky.

"The dream!" she shouted.

The ice ninja's eyes grew wide with realization,

"You're right!" he exclaimed.

She let out a sigh of relief, _Thank goodness that the dream that's been haunting me is finally off my shoulders._

"For a second when Lord Garmadon took over your body, I thought you turned on me." Sky admitted with a laugh, and Zane continued to laugh.

"You're funny Sky." He choked out between chuckles.

They both kept quiet until Sky left the room, which was about five minutes later, Zane seemed to be hiding something.

Sky sat down on the couch where Nya was observing the ninja's new outfits.

"Awesome!" she complimented as Jay slashed his sword to impress her.

Zane sat down next to her, being completely oblivious to the others. He greeted Sky with a smile.

"You know what's funny?" she asked rhetorically, "When Lord Garmadon possessed your body, he actually called me your girlfriend." She laughed.

Zane's eyes shot over to her in surprise.

_Oops._

**A/N: Longer than I expected, but I guess that's a good thing. I'm stumped on what to do for the other chapters, I'll try to make the story go as slowly as possible before the end. **


	13. Chapter 11: Journal and Kidnapping

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago **

**A/N: I'm really trying to add more interesting chapters, but the end is coming soon. Don't worry! There is a chance that I am doing a sequel. For now, I must continue on with this story so I can do the awesome ending! I might add some randomness in this one.**

_Dear Diary… wait, Journal. December 18__th_

_ I don't even know why I am writing in this. Sensei told me it will help… but I think it's just a waste of paper. Poor Nikki. Anyways, Sensei told me that it will help express my emotions in a way other than in a physical way. Seriously though, I have gotten angry enough to punch holes in the wall. Oops, Sensei Wu just informed me that I had to write SOMETHING in here other than complaining…. So, training's been going well, I'm enjoying not having to choose between weapons now. I'm amazed how quickly Kailee's, Nikki's and Lily's relationships with the guys' escalated, I mean, they've been on about, I don't know how many dates! Jay and Nya are DEFINATLY together now. Why am I talking about this stuff? Pity me, I accidentally told Zane what Lord Garmadon called me a few weeks ago, now Zane is acting all weird around me. I don't think he's angry though, he never gets angry. It might be something else…. Stupid Garmadon, Zane is my best friend, and he called me his girlfriend? We're just FRIENDS! Or… was it such a bad thing? No Sky! Don't think about that! It's no time for relationships, you're a busy ninja, and you can't be dating! Well, you went on ONE date with him, but that didn't mean anything, did it? No, of course not, all you guys did was train and play video games, the usual things! Oh my gosh why does this have to be so confusing? Why can't my life be easier? Why can't I just be a ninja, fighting snakes and hanging out with friends? But nooo…. Garmadon just HAD to ruin it. Well I'm going to forget that any of this happened and get onto a more exciting topic…. Christmas! I'm very excited to spend the holidays with my friends. I wonder what everybody wants. I do not expect much though, all I really want is to rid of Garmadon, and for things to return back to normal between Zane and me. Well, better get to training. I hope Sensei does not read this._

_~Skylar_

(Sorry for the people who do not celebrate Christmas)

Sky scribbled on her sheet of paper, using every inch of it like she had promised Nikki. It had taken her so long to retrieve this piece of paper; Nikki kept on telling how important it was not to waste paper. Doodling on, sketching or whatever she could do to pass the time. She sighed, _If only I had my flute._

What her friends did not know was that her best friend was Finn, Finn the flute. She had been playing ever since she was 4. Other than art, playing the flute was her passion, she had even played for 8 hours straight before! Then she spent the night in the Hospital. Sadly though, she had lost the flute when Mistress Helga had taken it away from her because she played it so often. That was back when she was 10 and still in the orphanage, she had meant to steal it back, but they ran away before she could.

The ninja flipped her paper over only to find that it was filled out with her random doodles. She placed the paper on her desk, she found a two notes on it. The first one was from Zane, without thinking she picked it up and read:

_Meet us on deck at 3:00 p.m. Nya has a surprise,_

_~Zane _

She placed the note down and picked up the other, before she could reach it she looked at her clock, 3:00 p.m. She ran out on deck, all the ninja were there.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Sensei Wu started, going through roll call.

"We're missing somebody."

Just then Lloyd snatched the note from her hand, he read it silently, his eyes grew wide with horror. He ran off inside of the Bounty.

"Lloyd!" Nya yelled.

"Come back here!" Cole ordered and started off after him that was until Zane grabbed his shoulder.

"He'll be back."

Of course as usual, Zane was right, Lloyd ran back out, no, he was _sprinting._ He held belts in his hands.

"We have to give information on those first, Lloyd." Nya informed him.

"No," he growled angrily, "Put these on, guys, it will protect you from Garmadon possessing you."

"Lloyd-"

"No Sensei, were going now, they- they-" Lloyd stammered, he squinted and looked away turning his head.

Sky quickly grabbed the note, and read it. She turned furious, her eyes blazing red and her kimono burning anger. She ripped the note to shreds, threw it on the ground and whipped out her sword.

"What's wrong?" Nikki asked worriedly.

The very angry Sky exhaled, relaxing herself to a lighter shade of red that showed she was calming down.

"Garmadon has Lily."

All of the group gasped and took belts, wrapping them around their waists.

"We do not know if this is the Final battle, but if it is, destiny will show itself." Sensei Wu instructed.

"Yes Sensei." The ninja bowed politely to their master and left, to save Lily.

(LINES)

The ninja trekked through the fields.

"Nya, how will we get into the Underworld?" Jay turned to her.

"I'm not exactly sure," Nya admitted, "but I'm pretty sure Sensei's mixture he gave us will create a portal."

Sky kept on walking, probably lost in her own thoughts. She turned to Zane, he stared straight ahead, a train of thought still riding along the rails. That was when he looked at her.

"Worried much?" he asked genuinely.

Sky sighed, "Yeah, it's my sister we're talking about. She may be extremely annoying, but she's the only real family I've got now."

"I know what it's like, but imagine how Lloyd is feeling. He has to fight his father, the awkwardness of knowing that his mother loves Sensei, and losing his best friend." Zane replied.

_Losing your best friend._

"Poor Lloyd, it must be so hard for him." She stated feeling bad for the young green ninja.

Zane opened his mouth to say something, thought for a second, and then spoke.

"I wouldn't even know what I would do if something happened to you."

Sky turned to Zane with eyes full of surprise, both of their faces turned pink.

They went through the portal into the Underworld, getting dangerously close to their destination. They finally arrived to Garmadon's hideout.

"We're here."

The ninja held up their swords, seeking out for any trouble when they heard the screeching cry of Lily.

"There's Lily!" Sky called pointing to where she was struggling to release herself from the stone warriors' grasp. Then they saw Lord Garmadon behind them.

"I see the ninja have returned with the weak excuses for girl ninjas!" the Dark Lord laughed.

Zane's eyes turned from frosty blue to fiery red, seething with rage.

"WEAK?" he roared, "You think they're weak? Sky has probably beaten ALL of us in battle training!" he yelled slashing at Garmadon.

Caws sounded from behind Sky at Zane's sudden defensiveness for her. Her face burned with embarrassment.

A sudden wave of stone warriors crashed upon the ninja, they fought without mercy. Proving themselves as ninja, much more powerful ones.

Somehow, all of the ninja had been separated into different groups fighting the stone warriors. Sky slashed at one, slicing it in half. Jumping into the air, she cut another one, she hopped away from that one avoiding another. Her sword collided with another's, she stood on its shoulders, stabbed it's back and spun in the air landing safely.

"That's why they call you a ninja!" Zane called from the other side of the crowd of stone warriors. He beckoned with his hand for her to come over once he had finished off another warrior.

"Let's get Lily untied," he explained, "then she can fight too." Sky nodded.

The two ran over to where Lily was flailing around to free herself.

"Calm down, we're getting you untied." Sky ordered.

"No you're not." A voice grumbled from behind.

Sky whipped around to see the evil Garmadon.

He pressed a button on the wall that sent Zane and herself plummeting into a dark abyss.

**I need to get back onto my ZanexSky fluff, but this gave you a hint right? What do you think happened to them? I know what happens next… you don't :D**


	14. Chapter 12: The truth

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: I suck at romantic scenes **

Sky woke up to excruciating pain in her head; she sat up rubbing the back of it. Zane seemed to be in the same situation.

The brunette glanced around at her surroundings, she and Zane had magically appeared in a futuristic chrome-like room.

_Portal, _Sky thought of the game.

"Uh, Sky? You might want to see this." Zane called to her from across the room and she walked over to see computers with all of Zane and Sky's information. She glared at the computers and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Weird." She stated.

Then she saw something that she was least expecting,

"You're a robot?" she gasped; Zane jumped, sighed and explained to her his whole story.

"I know this is probably not the best time for you to be finding out about this." He finished.

Sky averted her eyes, then turned them back.

"It's fine, it actually, and shockingly, did not surprise me as much as I thought it did." She admitted.

Zane smiled gratefully at her, kissed her cheek and turned back to the computer. He started clicking around. Sky blushed and continued her search around the room.

Suddenly, a light shone in her face, making her unable to see. Her vision focused, she saw a newly appeared paper on the table. Curiosity filled her body as she walked over to investigate.

She picked up the note and read:

_Dear Skylar,_

_I write these last words from my deathbed, I know you will not be able to see me before I leave so I leave this note. I wanted to say that your father and I loved you and your sister very much and do not wish to leave you like this. The doctors have told me you will be sent to an orphanage, they say it is safe, but it's not. I listened to what they said, they said it is a cruel place to live and I wish not for you to stay there. With this I tell you not to go to the orphanage, whatever they say and considering the good girl you are I know you would not run away, but this is my last request. Find Dr. Julian, he lives in the Ice Region so bring warm clothing. He will take care of you and your sister and he is my most trusted friend, and I assume he will take good care of you two. _

Sky looked up from the note with wide eyes, Dr. Julian? The will of curiosity kept her reading.

_I know you have not seen him for a while, but with your memory I know you can. I know you will remember Dr. Julian and his son, Zane. If you don't, he was you're best friend, other that that Finn of yours. You remember, your flute? Well my time is running out, I would have been so proud to see you grow up and become the artist or flutist you wanted to, I'm sure your father would have too. I love you._

_Your dearest mother,_

_~Melody._

Sky's emerald eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered her mother and father. Deep sadness was replaced by anger, she was furious.

"WHY DIDN'T I GET THIS SOONER!" She yelled completely maddened at the doctors, gaining the attention of Zane.

"What?"

Her emotions switched again and this time she let the tears fall, Zane gave her a hug of comfort. Sky passed him the note; his eyes darted across the page as she read it.

After he read it he looked up at her completely shocked. He gazed at her with caring eyes full of concern, which sparkled with… something else…love.

"So, we knew each other as k-kids?" Sky stammered.

Zane looked down, "Yeah."

"But how come… I don't?" She asked.

Zane opened the door to his main controls, looking at his memory switch.

"Well, I have a memory switch, but half of my memory was wiped out. Approximately from the time I was 8 to when I was 10. Anything I can remember before that was one time when I we were both 7, both our parents took us on a cruise."

Sky rubbed her chin, "I guess that makes since. But what else do you remember?"

Zane chuckled, "How about I just show you." He said as he pulled up a visual hallow gram.

_It showed Zane, Lily and herself on deck of a cruise ship. Lily looked about five, Sky and Zane were seven. _

'_Zane look over there!' her younger self called._

'_Sky you might want to lean back a bit you might fall.' He warned._

_Sky scoffed and rolled her eyes, _who knew she was like that when she was younger?

'_I won't fall in' and of course to her luck the seven-year-old Sky leaned too far and flipped over the bars of the ship._

'_Sky!' Zane yelled. Lily called as well._

_Very swiftly he grabbed her arm before she fell into the water. He pulled her up back onto the deck._

Sky saw very clearly her mother and father run over to her, they were worried sick. They hugged her and thanked Zane gratefully. She smiled at Zane he gave her a sweet smile back.

"How do we get back?" Sky asked breaking the silence.

Zane thought for a moment, he spotted something and walked towards it, Sky followed. It was a door that led back into where all of the ninja were still fighting.

Sky nodded to Zane and launched herself into battle.

"NINJAGOOO!" she screeched as she turned into a whirling vortex of colors. She slashed her sword and shot splashes of paint from her hands. Then she landed on the ground safely.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Kailee called to her.

They fought and fought until all of the stone warriors were gone. The only one left was Lord Garmadon, and she still had Lily. Lloyd stepped up to confront him.

"Father, let her go." He demanded fiercely.

The Dark Lord cackled, "Ha! What will you do if I don't?"

Lloyd's hands sparked with energy and his eyes flared with pure fury.

"Let her go." He ordered again.

All Garmadon did was laugh in his face, Sky saw the distressed look in her sisters eyes; she was _really_ counting on Lloyd.

Lloyd blinked, the fire dying down; he stood straighter against his father. In the time of a split second he turned from in control to down off blazing with anger and a lashing sword in hand. He slashed at Garmadon, showing no mercy. In no time he had his father pinned down. He stared at the weak lord, he looked helpless, and Sky knew that Lloyd couldn't kill him. The green ninja stepped off his father but suddenly held his sword up to his neck.

"This is your last chance father, next time we meet it will be the end, because next time you mess with Lily, your _dead!'_ Lloyd threatened. Garmadon stepped back and retreated into the depths of the Underworld, leaving the ninja to relax because now, they have won…. for now.

Lloyd untied Lily, once she was released from the ropes she wrapped her arms around Lloyd and cried loudly.

Once everything was settled they went back to the Overworld and arrived at the bounty, luckily for them, they had no more work to do. All they have to do is relax.

(LINES)

Sky sat on her usual spot on top of the mast; humming the tune of a song her mother taught her how to play on her flute. She sighed in disappointment, _my mother._

Today had been a rough day, with the whole battle, the journal writing, the notes, Lily being kidnapped, finding out that she knew Zane when she was younger, and discovering that he was a robot. All of that was so much for her; all she really needed now was her flute. She breathed in the cool air letting calmness spread throughout her body making her suit turn light blue.

"Hey Sky." She heard a voice from behind.

"Hi Zane." Sky smiled to the white suited ninja as he sat down next to her.

"Are you excited for Christmas? Considering the fact that it will be your first Christmas with us?" Zane asked her.

"I am." She answered.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Sky thought for a second and shrugged, "Nothing much," she replied, "a new flute I guess." She mumbled the last part.

Zane tilted his head, "I didn't know you play flute." Sky explained her story about Finn to Zane.

"Oh sorry about your flute then."

Sky smiled at Zane for his caring and understanding. Silence spread out until without warning, out of nowhere and no sign of it coming, Zane kissed Sky. It was short but meaningful. Sky's face turned completely red and Zane started to climb down. Sky stayed frigid with her face growing hot, a sudden thought hit her head that she had no intention of thinking…

_Do I love Zane?_

**AWWWWWWWWWWW…. Yay! I got this chapter up! Now I get to sleep!**


	15. Chapter 13: Christmas and Mistletoes

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago or any songs or video games mentioned.**

**A/N: I'm listening to Gangnam Style…. HEYYYYYY SEXEH LADY! By the way the song Sky was humming was the rhythm A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, I don't know why I thought of that song, I guess I needed a song like that. Oh, and I think ninja is plural for ninja. This chapter might be long.**

Sky ran round the deck of the Bounty, ignoring the stares she received from the other ninja. She jumped around Destiny's Bounty kicking snow and catching snowflakes with her tongue. No matter how she was she still loved playing in the snow.

Lily glared at her and laughed, "Even I don't do that."

"Bug off Lily, this is fun!" Sky retorted. She packed some snow into a ball, chucked it at her sister and pelted away.

Lily was smacked in the face by the snowball, she growled and took off after her.

Sky ran until one misplaced step took her down with a face full of snow. Sky wiped the snow from her face, shivering, she emptied snow from her jacket. The freezing snow against her made her skin burn, not from heat, but from coldness. Once all the snow was out she continued playing around.

She stood up only to find that she was standing on ice, she slipped and fell back down. Sky started to laugh hysterically; it was more funny than painful.

A shadow appeared above her, Sky looked up to see that it was Sensei.

"Hello Sensei." She greeted. He stared at her and helped her stand up.

Once she was up he asked, "Why are you playing around in the snow instead of training?"

Sky shrugged, "It's fun playing in the snow, plus, I've trained already."

Sensei Wu shook his head, "Get inside, you might get sick. That goes for all of you." He ordered.

Sky frowned and then bowed, "Yes Sensei." She headed inside.

The snow covered girl stepped inside, she took off her jacket, hat, scarf, gloves and snow boots and left them to dry by the door.

Sky smiled at what she saw, decorations everywhere, the sweet smell of Zane's cooking and a tree sparkling with lights, several boxes wrapped with colorful paper below the tree.

_My presents!_ She remembered with a jolt. Sky had bought gifts for everybody; they were hidden under her bed. She ran to her room, pulled out the boxes and dashed back to the main room.

Very quickly and quietly she placed the presents under the tree. Being careful not to be seen, she snuck back to the other room where Zane was cooking.

"Hello Sky," he said with a grin, "I though you were outside."

"Sensei made me come inside. He's worried about me getting sick." Sky muttered.

"I don't blame him, it wouldn't be fun to get sick on Christmas Eve." Sky smiled.

"Well I don't have anything else to do now." She pointed out.

"How about you draw something, or play video games." Zane told her without looking from the food he was making.

"How about I help you cook." Sky said as she walked over to the counter, but Zane held her back.

"I mean this in the nicest of ways, but last time you got tomato juice all over yourself." Zane chuckled.

Sky rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll play video games then."

She walked out of kitchen (she's not mad) and sat down on the couch, turned on the t.v and played Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Eventually the others joined in.

"Lily! Stop hitting me!" Sky yelled at her sister.

She laughed and continued to poke her until Sky's Kirby died and the whole game ended. The ninja groaned and complained, then started the game again.

"Guys, it got quiet." Lloyd mumbled breaking the silence except for the sound of the t.v, "Hey! I just met you! And this is crazy, but here's my number, SO CALL ME MAYBE!" he sang being his usual annoying self.

Cole shook his head and waved his hand, "No Lloyd, there's a much better song than that, OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!"

The video game suddenly paused as everybody in the room started dancing to Gangnam Style. (LOL WHAT?) Just then Misako and Dr. Julian walked into the room, their eyes grew wide and they slowly walked back out.

Eventually it got to the point where they sang a bunch of random songs, Call Me Maybe, Eye of the Tiger, Animal and Don't Stop Believing. Sky stepped out of the room; it got that crazy.

"What's with all the singing?" Zane asked her while putting a pan of cookies into the oven.

"They s-started singing…" she stammered.

He gave her a confused look, "Why?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "Lloyd started it."

Silence stretched, "Well at least they've stopped."

"That's good."

The rest of the day went by slowly, nothing really happened until dinner. They had a large feast; receiving very large portions.

"I have no idea how I'm going to eat all of this." She gasped while eyeing her food.

Lily put some of her food in her mouth, chewing it carefully, and trying to savor the taste. Her eyes grew wide and she stuffed much more food in her mouth.

"Trust me," she sputtered between bites, "You may not think you can eat it all, but once you tasted it you know you have to."

Everybody at the table looked at Lily, taking her word they took bites out of their food. The one thing Sky could think about while she ate was,_ Zane's cooking is amazing._

Throughout the evening, everybody actually spent quality time together instead of playing video games.

Kai glanced to Kailee, "Did you know that on Christmas Eve, couple are supposed to kiss under a mistletoe at midnight and if they don't they'll have bad luck for 7 years. (I don't know if that's true, just making it up I guess)

Kailee laughed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure that's true."

"No seriously it is!" Cole spoke.

"Fine, I'll stay up until midnight then." Nikki said sarcastically.

"Okay then." Cole replied either not hinting her sarcasm or choosing to ignore it.

Not paying any attention to the superstition they were talking about Sky chose to stay up until midnight for her amusement; also she had done that every year.

Eventually around 10:00 at night Dr. Julian, Sensei and Misako had all gone to sleep; leaving everybody else still in the living room.

They watched Christmas specials, watched snow fall from the sky and enjoyed their night. The clock ticked closer and closer to Christmas Day, Sky could tell her friends were itching for that special moment at midnight.

Sky stood in the hallway as she waited for midnight to come, somehow Zane ended up standing next to her. She couldn't help laughing while her friends anxiously waited.

Sky looked at the clock.

_11:59_

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6." Sky heard from the other room. They counted as if it were New Years.

"3, 2, 1!" They cheered, but nothing happened.

"Ha! You guys are too scared." Jay mocked, "Let me show you how it's done."

Swiftly, he spun Nya back into his arms and tilted her to the ground, their eyes met for five seconds before they kissed. Then eventually Cole got the guts to kiss Nikki, Kai; Kailee and Lloyd; Lily. (ARGH SO WEIRD TO WRITE)

Sky did feel a bit sick to her stomach and her sides hurt, but that was from laughing so much. This moment did mean a lot to the others, but it was _really _hard not to laugh.

Eventually everybody went to sleep after… whatever just happened, except for Sky. What she did not know was that she wasn't alone. Ignoring Sensei's orders, she stood outside on deck. _Just for a few minutes._

Sky did not care that she could possibly freeze out here; it was 12:15 a.m after all. _Once it gets too cold, I'll go inside. _She thought.

Just then she heard a sound from behind her, quick to react she pulled out her elemental blade, the person who was behind her backed away.

"It's me! It's me." The shadow yelled.

Sky let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's only you."

Zane laughed, "Yeah, and nice reflexes by the way. What are you doing out here."

"Just relaxing, even though Sensei told me to stay inside." Sky answered.

Zane peered over the edge of the ship, "You were laughing a lot fifteen minutes ago."

Sky shrugged, "I couldn't help it."

Snow started to fall from the sky, then it started pelting down harshly. The two went for cover, they stood by the door where part of the roof hung over, protecting them from the weather.

"Have you gotten presents for anybody yet?" Sky asked turning to Zane.

"Yup. I have special present for you." Zane told her.

"What is it?" Sky begged him to tell her what it was, but Zane kept quiet.

"Nope. You'll have to wait until morning." Zane shook his head.

Sky smiled at him, "Well I'm sure it will be a great gift."

A frost bitten breeze blew making Sky shiver, Zane noticed and wrapped his arms around her; making her feel a lot warmer.

"Thanks Zane."

They both walked inside; standing in the hallway in front of Sky's room.

"Goodnight Zane, I'll see you in the morning."

Sky went to reach the knob when Zane turned her back around, gazing right into her eyes. They both leaned until they were about a half an inch apart and this time, without the interruption of Lily, their lips met in a kiss.

Sky leaned back, star-gazed, Zane pointed up and whispered,

"Mistletoe." And sure enough Sky looked up, and there it was.

She blushed as Zane kissed her cheek, wished her a merry Christmas and walked to his room.

Sky opened the door quietly, walked into the room, laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. That was until tiredness took over and she fell asleep. Something popped into her head randomly,

_Where was Zane all day a couple days ago?_

(LINESSSSSS OR LINEY THINGYS!)

Sky woke the next morning, having the pleasure of being the first one up. She stepped outside into the hallway, a sweet aroma hit her nose, guess she wasn't the first one up.

Sky entered the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Zane was pouring syrup onto some waffles. _Yes! I love waffles!_ He passed her a plate.

"Merry Christmas." He greeted.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Sky replied.

Somehow Zane read her mind, "I sense you were wondering where I was a few days ago, I was actually getting your present."

Everybody else came in a few minutes later, ate breakfast and started to open presents. Sky reached to open her gift from Zane, but he pulled it back.

"I want you to open this last." He told her.

"Umm… okay."

Finally after an hour of opening presents Sky got to open her last gift; Zane's.

Anxiousness tingled at her hands as she unwrapped the box, only to find another dusty box. She looked at it with confusion and she heard snickers from Kailee, Lily and Nikki. Sky pulled it out so she could see it better, she wiped off the dust to reveal the words,

_Pearl Flute._

Sky smiled brightly, she couldn't believe it! She got what she wanted, Sky looked at Zane gratefully.

"Thanks so much!" He grinned back.

"You're welcome."

The happy Sky received confused gazes from the others, so she opened the box to reveal a new Pearl Flute. (A Pearl Flute is a type of flute, not literally made of pearl)

Sky took a closer look at the flute, their was an engraving at the end of it, it was carved, _F_ and _S, _Sky gasped and looked up at Zane.

"It's Finn." He nodded.

"A few days ago I went the orphanage and I stole the flute back." Zane replied.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she hugged Zane.

"This is the best Christmas ever."

**THERE! It's done! SORRY IT WAS SO LONG! But isn't that a good thing? And yes a Pearl Flute is a type of flute, that's what I actually play.**


	16. Another information update

**KirbyofRandom here for another news update!**

**As I said in the last one, I will be doing news updates during the week and I will update on Friday or Saturday or whatever. I do not really intend on deleting these because sometimes I might not remember stuff. **

**I NEED REQUESTS! Please! I want to know if I should change the name of the story! Also please review to at least show me that you are still following my story, 'cause I don't know. **

**Of course, it is the five days between updates! Stupid weekdays. Since I have school I only will update on weekends, and I'll post these on weekdays if I need to. **

**I need to explain something's. First of all I am in the middle of writing the new chapter, very surprisingly, I work on it whenever I can, like when a teacher is talking… just kidding. And it's almost done! So it will go by A LOT faster! Second, do not pester me about updating… unless it's on weekends. But if it's on a weekday… I just won't update, I've already explained this.**

**Info about the story:**

**The next chapter will introduce a new character, just a minor one. BUT, like I said SO many times before… WHAT EVER HAPPENS, STICK WITH ME. Just a heads up. I meant for the whole scene where Sky discovers that Zane was a robot to be more dramatic, but I was too focused on the part after. I really wish for feedback about the parts that I worked so hard on, like the part where Sky receives the note from her mother, did anyone like that? What about her journal writing? Or finding out that she and Zane were friends before she went to the orphanage? I want to know what you guys think. Please? The deal with Sky's powers, I haven't been mentioning that much about them, it's annoying because this fanfic is mostly about her. I'm accidentally revolving it around her and Zane… oops…. But is that okay? **

**Red: Anger**

**Light blue: Calm**

**Yellow: Happy**

**Neon Green: Neutral (meaning that she usually has this color/ mentioned in gray.)**

**Orange: Confused (or it might be shocked)**

**Black: Sad or depressed**

**Brown: Shocked (Or it might be confused)**

**Gray/ Neon green: Determined (kind of like in battle)**

**Pink: Embarrassed (usually around Zane/ it sometimes could be a very very very VERY light purple)**

**Purple: Sky has not yet discovered what purple represents, that is why she cannot produce this color. (You will find out what it will be in the following chapters)**

**Different shades of each color can represent the amount of that emotion she is feeling and sometimes colors can mix. I hope this helped!**

**Personalities: (I never mentioned them) **

**Kailee: (and I purposely chose to spell her name like that) Hotheaded, but can be caring, cautious, and friendly at other times.**

**Niccole: (and I know its not really spelled that way) Out going, tends to act like leader, a tiny bit bratty at times and is very superstitious, but she also has the caring traits of Sky.**

**Lily: Annoying, a know it all, and defiant, but she can be sweet just like her sister and is VERY hyperactive and over excited.**

**Skylar: (or Sky/ I don't know why I chose that name…) Kind, caring and shy. She is very defensive of her opinions and has a very short temper, but she seems to be the nicest and the first to introduce, but she does not talk to people without knowing them a bit better, for safety reasons. And can be over cautious at times. She is the wits of her group and focuses intently on what she needs to do, but messes around once and a while.**

**More info will be mentioned in my profile, mostly info about the other characters backgrounds and some other things. KirbyofRandom signing off! Bye! :D**


	17. Chapter 14: Matthew's Bakery

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: New character alert, only for this chapter. LONG CHAPTER ALERT! I feel very proud of myself for writing this chapter DURING the week, so now all I have to do is type! I am in the process of writing the next chapter after this one. There is a lot of LloydxLily fluff in this, and I mean it's serious. BTW the new episode of Ninjago was AWESOME! I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE FINALE! Zane always seems to be in the kitchen.**

**Sky: What are you guys doing? ****Asks while looking at Jay and Cole spying***

**Jay: HAVE YOU EVER NOTICED THAT ZANE'S ALWAYS IN HERE?**

**Sky: Yes.**

Sky blew air through her instrument; a squeaky and unpleasant sound came out the other end. _A little tuning, and it should be fine._

"Sky!" she heard her name called from the other room. She stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" without waiting for her response Zane continued, "Could you go into the city and get me some bread?"

"I could try, but it's Christmas Day, wouldn't the shops be closed?" Sky asked tilting her head.

"Here, take this," Zane passed a slip of paper to her, "one shop is always open; Matthew's Bakery, just hand him this."

Sky took the paper, "Okay."

She slipped on her usual winter clothes and her green converse boots that went up to her knees and headed off to Ninjago City. Being the stealthy ninja she was, she had her elemental blade with her at all times. Sky walked around the city, even the grumpiest of people seemed to be in a cheerful mood; holidays must do something to people. The children ran around and played with their new toys, the adults talked and greeted their neighbors fondly. The ninja of colors spotted the place she was looking for; Matthew's Bakery.

"Hello there, how may I help you?" the male about her age, whom she assumed was Matthew, stood there and greeted her kindly.

"Just a few loaves of bread." Sky said as she passed Matthew the paper, but he didn't seem to be listening, he just stared at her.

He blinked and shook his head, "I'm sorry, you're just so pretty." Sky blushed, "I mean, you seem so familiar." Matthew stammered.

"Well I don't think we've met before… I'm new to Ninjago City."

Matthew cocked his head, "What's you name?"

"Skylar." She answered.

"Skylar…" he whispered as he rubbed his chin, trying to remember. Then he gasped.

"Skylar! Is that you?" I haven't seen you since your disappearance from the orphanage!"

Sky though back to her years in the orphanage, that's when she remembered.

"Matt!"

"Yeah! It's me! So how've you been?" Matt exclaimed.

A knife of sadness went through her heart as she remembered her life after the orphanage and before coming to Ninjago, the time when survival was rough. Sky described what it had been like-he gave her a contemptible look.

"I'm so sorry." Sky looked away, then she though about her life now.

"Well, now I live on Destiny's Bounty with my sister and our friends, I work there." She explained.

"Really?" Who do you work with? What do you work as?" he babbled.

"I work with Nikki, Kailee and Lily; you remember them, and Cole, Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd and Zane. She recited the names of the ninja but accidentally hinting Zane's name too dreamily.

"I think I remember those names… but what do I know." Matt laughed at himself.

The two talked for a bit longer discussing recent events.

"How was everybody else at the orphanage after I left?" Sky asked.

"A lot of kids were disappointed to hear that you left, especially me, but it got back to normal." Matt countered. Out of nowhere another familiar figure appeared as Sky was about to leave with the bread she bought. _It was Mark!_

"Mark!" She called to him, "It's me, Sky!" Mark turned to her.

'YOU!" he spat venomously, "because of you and Lily, I've had to live on the streets!"

"I-I don't understand?" Sky stumbled.

"Ever since you cowards ran away after Lily stole food, I got blamed and I had to leave." Sky knew that Mark truly understood that it was his fault, but evil lingered in his amber eyes; Garmadon had infatuated his soul turning him into a villain hungry for revenge. Then he attacked.

Sky swiftly drew her blade from its case inside of her right boot, she swung at him, causing a blow to his shoulder; receiving a shocked expression from Matt. Mark doubled backwards,

"Skylar," he growled indignantly, "you're dead!" He screamed as he held his own weapon; a four wielded axe. Just to her luck serpentine came up behind him.

"Get back!" she ordered to Matt as he shuffled farther away, she alerted the others and they came in no time. Engaged in the heat of battle, Sky completely forgot about the bread. After fighting for so long the snake men retreated. Mark confronted the ninja of colors.

"This is the last of you Sky! He yelled.

Sky shook her head and muttered, "I'm sorry Mark, but I have no choice." She finished him off with a blow to his chest; he collapsed to the ground with his sides heaving until finally… it stopped.

Sky glanced down, Zane patted her back and Matt stared blankly at Mark's lifeless body.

"I never knew he would be like this." He sighed.

"Matthew, it was Garmadon, he controlled him and turned him evil." Sky spoke to him. Lily saw Mark and gasped, then hung her head.

"It had to lead to this, I regret what I did so many years ago. Sky's sister mumbled.

Lloyd turned to the silver ninja, "Life's not a remote, there are no rewind buttons, and there are no fast forward buttons and no pause; only a play and a stop. It was fate." Lily smiled at him with appreciation. Sky looked to Matt.

"Well, it was nice seeing you but I think I should get back." He gave her a sad smile, but accepted the fact.

"Okay, it was nice seeing you, oh and Sky," Sky turned back, "you're an awesome ninja." Sky smiled, waved and she along with the other ninja returned to the bounty for Christmas dinner.

(Back on Destiny's Bounty)

"That was a great meal." Kai complimented as he leaned back in his chair. After dinner everybody returned to their daily activities, but considering the fact that it was Christmas Day; they were most likely playing or using whatever they got.

Sky scrubbed vigorously through her flute, getting rid of all the dust. After awhile of cleansing her flute was as good as new.

"Aren't you going to play it?" Zane questioned in his usual robotic tone.

Sky looked at her flute, "Eventually, just haven't played for awhile."

Zane shrugged, "okay." The nimrod responded before walking into the other room.

Sky toyed with the keys and played a few notes; then making them into songs. For some reason it came easily to her, as if she had been playing for years. Sky performed the song her mother taught her.

"That was beautiful Sky, and you said you hadn't played in a while." Zane smirked from behind. She whipped to face the snowy white suited ninja.

"Guess it comes easier to me than I thought."

Zane sat down onto the floor next to her, "So, how was your first Christmas here?" he asked as he angled his head at 40 degrees.

She gazed directly into his light blue eyes, "Wonderful." She answered blissfully; her jade colored eyes sparkled with satisfaction, but then grew guilty looking.

"It feels weird to have killed Mark today…" Sky trailed off midsentence.

"I sense a feeling of regret." He whispered with a prophetic tongue.

"If only I had done something- he wouldn't have died."

Zane stared at her with his frosty blue gaze,

"If you had done something, you wouldn't have come to Ninjago. It was destiny, as Lloyd said. It's no one's fault. Plus, we wouldn't have met again… and I can't imagine my life without you."

Sky's face flushed at the gushy comment but she couldn't help smiling and saying,

"Me neither."

For a second he looked as if he were about to say something but he kept quiet. His eyes turned uncertain and nervous, but he eventually spoke.

"There's something I need to tell you Sky," Zane started shakily, "I've wanted to tell you that… I-

He was cut off shortly when loud screaming came from the hallway.

"Come back!" Lloyd called. Footsteps sounded as Lily stomped by, walked into her room and slammed the door shut, Lloyd knocked.

"Come on Lily, come on out here." The green ninja coaxed.

"No!" Sky heard Lily's muffled scream from behind the door, "You don't know what it's like to hurt somebody!"

"At least you don't have to fight your father!" Lloyd retorted.

"You don't know understand, Mark was one of the last people that mattered to me most. You have everybody else." Lily shot back harshly.

Lloyd blinked, his green eyes shimmering with distress.

"What about how much you mean to me?"

Lily opened the door; her emerald eyes wide. Lloyd spoke to her boldly but his matching shade of green eyes with still caring.

"My life may be different from yours- but I understand you."

The silver ninja of wind remained silent then she flung her arms around Lloyd.

"I love you." She whispered.

The green ninja's eyes grew and he blushed a light shade of red. Lloyd blinked and hugged her back.

"I love you too."

Sky pressed her hands over her mouth.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" She burst out uncontrollably, Zane smiled. Lloyd and Lily turned pink and jumped back. Lily glanced around frantically and Lloyd spotted Jay and Kai hiding in the hallway, snickering; Jay held a camera.

"YouTube!" he laughed. Lloyd maddened and shot a green ball that sparked with energy at the camera; and Jay.

"Hey!" Jay exclaimed dodging the ball. Just then Sensei came out.

He pointed at Lloyd with his bow staff.

"You do not shoot others," he ordered, "and as for you," he pointed to downfallen Jay and Kai, "You do not spy on others."

They all bowed their heads, "Yes Sensei."

Sensei walked away, Lloyd followed and Lily went back inside her room. Zane's laughter spilled out.

He opened his panel and pointed to a blinking red button,

"I still got it on tape." He smirked and the rest laughed.

(Later)

Sky squinted her eyes and threw a dart at the target on her door. It missed. The dart hit the door and fell to the ground. Then a knock was heard at the door. Zane greeted her.

"So what were you going to ask me?" Sky asked. Zane's face flushed.

"Oh uh… I just came to ask if you… loved… your present." He stammered.

"I love it." This time instead of Zane surprising her with a kiss, the tables turned; they both smiled.

"Goodnight." She whispered as he shut the door.

_This has been the best Christmas ever, but what was Zane REALLY going to ask me? _

**OKAY! NO SKYXMATT FLUFF, well there was a tiny bit BUT THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE A COUPLE! I FINALLY DID IT! LLOYDXLILY! 3 That was probably my favorite part about this chapter! Other than the end and the battle. NEXT CHAPPIE GONNA BE EXCITING!**


	18. Chapter 15: Evil possession

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: This chapter might be a bit smaller, but it will most likely be more meaningful.**

(No POV)

"Those darn ninja!" Lord Garmadon grumbled as he trudged through the Underworld, "ever since those girls showed up they've become more powerful."

"Why don't you kidnap them?" The Overlord's deep and menacing voice hissed from behind.

Garmadon turned to him, "You're right! That will teach those pesky ninja how powerful I am! But who will I capture?"

"That is for you to find out." The Overlord rasped.

The Dark Lord let out an evil laugh,

"_This plan is perfect!"_

"Stay light on your feet."

Sky nodded in acknowledgment to the ninja of ice. She dodged the swing of his blade and leapt backwards. She readied herself into a fighting stance. Zane shot ice from his sword making her slide father away. Focusing on her target, she jumped into the air then landed light on her feet. Sky bounced again missing his blow and collided her weapon to his. With all her strength, the multicolored ninja pressed all her weight against his blade. After a while of struggling he doubled back, panting.

"Well done." He acknowledged as he bowed, ending the spar. Sky bowed in response.

Just then the alarm screeched.

"There's destruction in Ninjago city, but I don't know what's causing it." Nya's voice sounded throughout Destiny's Bounty.

The ninja arrived to the city. Instead of snakes or stone warriors, it was something else; wolves.

But these weren't ordinary wolves; they were ones possessed by Garmadon- and their bite could possibly kill a human.

The pack doubled up on the team, they had no choice but to fight. One approached Sky, but it didn't have the red, bloodthirsty eyes of the others. Its frightened expression told her that it had not been possessed. Sky slowly walked up to it; she reached her hand out. It snarled and the wolf's eyes flashed red; it bit her. She collapsed to the ground clutching her hand.

The last thing she saw were the shocked faces of Zane and the others before her vision blurred, everything went black.

Sky woke several hours later, her head filled with dizziness and her vision adjusted. She tried to take in a breath of air but she ended up coughing on a rag that was in her mouth. Something was not right here.

She noticed that her hand were tied behind her back and around a chair and it was the same condition for her feet. Then Sky realized that she was in the place she really did not want to be in; The Underworld.

Sky jerked her body in attempt to free herself but failed. She spit out the rag that was in her mouth, panting for air. But Garmadon covered her mouth again unexpectantly.

"Pretty girl, you'll never escape, and you'll never be saved." Garmadon spoke menacingly, and he uncovered her mouth.

"They'll come for me." Sky argued.

The Dark Lord laughed and shook his head, "After what happens next, they'll won't want you back."

"That's a lie!" Sky yelled.

Lord Garmadon pushed her head forward, her face dangerously close to contacting with the Dark matter he held under her.

"Any last words…. Didn't think so cause now, I'm taking over." Sky's face was pressed into the dark matter, she shot back up coughing and sputtering, and she wiped the mud-like matter from her face. Sky felt different. Her eyes glowed red, her hair wasn't in the usual ponytail it was in, her suit was now a dark red and black, this was not the normal Sky, but a dangerous one, powered by evil… to destroy the ninja; her friends.

Sky awaited the ninjas' arrival. Several minutes passed and they finally arrived, sighing in relief. They had no idea what was about to hit them.

"Sky! Thank goodness you're okay!" Lily exclaimed before running over, Zane stopped her in time.

"That is not Sky, its… Evil Sky" Zane looked at Evil Sky with eyes filled with horror.

'Times up ninja, you're done." She growled as she slashed her sword. Right on cue the serpentine gathered around and attacked the ninja. Sky fought against her team, getting regretful and shocked faces from them. She had probably taken down all of them, they moaned and stood up and started to fight off serpentine, all except Zane.

The two fought, not as a team though and it was simply training, it was a real battle. Sky was effortlessly beating the ninja of ice and soon enough had him knocked down.

"Sky," he breathed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Sky laughed, "Is somebody too scared?"

A look of hurt came across his eyes, and then they turned serious again.

He shook his head, "You're not the girl I fell for."

Sky growled once again, "You're right, I'm not." She glared at his dismayed expression that suddenly changed into one of anger mixed with distress.

Zane shook her shoulders, "But you can be! I know you can return to the regular Sky!" he looked down then looked back up, his tear brimmed eyes full of sadness. (Yup, nindroid tears.)

"Please Sky, I know you're in there somewhere. Show me you're there." He begged.

Nothing happened, Evil Sky was still in possession of Sky's body. She smirked.

"PLEASE!" he wailed, "You have to remember who you are! Remember our childhood! Remember when we met again! Remember our first date and our first kiss! Please Sky!"

After he said those words Sky suddenly returned to normal, but only for a split second then switched back, her evil spirit growled, but then was replaced by her normal self again. This continued until the speed between changes increased and the evil spirit was released from her soul, Sky collapsed in exhaustion, but Zane caught her. She leaned against his shoulder and cried, consumed by disappointment and terror that she had almost her Zane and relief that she hadn't. The others arrived shortly after; relieved that Sky wasn't evil anymore, but they all gushed when they saw Sky and Zane together. After a long day they got to head back to the bounty.

Sky relaxed on her bed, still a bit emotional after her traumatizing day, she was just about to drift off to sleep when she heard a knock at her door. Sky opened it only to find a note on the ground, it read,

_Glad you're not possessed anymore. ;)_

It was signed by everybody, Sky laughed, then looked at Zane's signature.

_Zane…_

**WHOOHOO! I did the chapter I wanted too! **


	19. Chapter 16: Past and resemblance

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

January 12th

_Once again I am writing a journal, and of course Sensei always gives me the lecture about how it will become useful in the future. He's my master and respect him, but sometimes I just don't get him. I know I'm acting the way a teenager would when she say 'that was so last year' but I just don't understand him. _

_I cannot believe that Garmadon possessed me the other day, that jerk! But now that he knows about me and Zane…. We're more vulnerable. It's dangerous. Sensei says that with every act he's been playing is resulting in the rapid approach of the Final Battle, I know this battle is for Lloyd but the rest of us have to be there, for protection._

_Onto a lighter topic, I've been noticing that Zane has been the slightest bit quieter than usual. I mean, is he worried, or nervous or something? I want to ask, but I just don't know how. His beautiful words still touch my soul in ways I cannot understand; they buzz around my head and echo through my mind. We still communicate though, every time we meet he flashes me the sweetest smile, and I can't help but blush every time! It's sweet, it's romantic…. It's cliché and stupid. I can't get myself into this! It's too dangerous; it will only help Garmadon target us. I will say, and I mean this is the nicest of ways, but I have no idea how my friends are ninja. Kailee is a hothead, just like Kai and can be over cautious, Nikki can be bossy and Lily is just plain hyper. Am I the only one that takes this serious? _

_What's even stranger is that Zane's been noticing my activity. I have been acting a bit weird after… being possessed, but I can't help feeling that I almost hurt him. The guilt is eating me alive! But the thing is that he's not acting weird, just overly protective. I constantly have to tell him I'm fine when he asks if I'm okay. Does he really care that much? Is he worried that he might lose me? So many questions! And not many answers._

The girl slapped her pencil back down onto her desk and leaned back into her chair. Boredom coursed through her body. She swirled around in her seat until remembered that she had to get dressed for the day and to eat breakfast. Sky stood at her mirror running a brush through her messy light, caramel brown hair.

"Why don't you wear your hair down all the time?" a female voice asked behind.

Sky shrugged as she faced the black haired girl, "I guess it's a lot easier, it doesn't get in my face."

Nya sighed, "Well, I say it makes you look pretty."

"Why would I need to do that? I'm not trying to get guys to fight over me, I'm being professional, no one can change that about me." Sky scoffed.

Kai's sister rolled her eyes, "Whatever, at least let it down today? It'll prove that it won't bother you. No one will notice."

Sky, being as stubborn as she could be, took the challenge, "Fine, I will, but there will a difference."

Nya walked out of the room and Sky followed soon after, only to crash into a boy with matching color hair.

"Hi, Jay. Heading to the dining room?" she half greeted half questioned rhetorically as she looked down at him on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." He muttered sarcastically.

"Oops sorry," she apologized before helping the blue ninja from the ground.

"Well, I'm heading to get breakfast." He told her as he brushed past and caught up to Nya.

_Ha!_ She laughed internally, _He didn't notice I wore my hair down… take that Nya._

Sky stepped into the dining room, taking her usual seat. Nobody noticed until her very irritating sister pointed it out. She embarrassingly ignored the comments they sent, they were nice, but it felt weird. Sky frowned as Nya sat there staring smugly at her. Throughout all of the meal, Zane remained in the kitchen; which didn't surprise her.

Sky spent the rest of the day trying to complete tasks that had become tedious because her hair got in the way. Now it was the worst part for her with her hair down; training.

She walked out on deck, her hair blowing into her face. Sky blew it out of her face feeling very annoyed. The aggravated Sky stood there for a while until Zane came out. He looked to her, then her hair. His eyes grew wide with terror and he dashed back inside, leaving Sky very confused.

Continuing on with training she couldn't help wondering what happened to Zane. It was weird. Sky had nothing else to do so she went through old papers from before she went to the orphanage, mainly ones with Zane.

One was of her and Zane from the cruise ship, another was of her, Zane and Lily played in a pile of leaves. She dug through old writings and journals, diaries and books. Thoughts running through her head as she searched, _what happened to Zane and his father before her parents died? _All she knew was that they were friends and her mother wanted her to stay with them, but what happened that caused them to separate?

Sky found a letter and read it silently,

_Dear Friends,_

_My son and I sadly have to leave Shakowi village, for reasons of our own. But I must say it has nothing to do with you. You have been great friends and we are disappointed to leave. I have to return to the Ice region, but I cannot return back here. I hope I can see you again soon; in the meanwhile, this is goodbye._

_~Dr. Julian_

Sky let out an 'Ohhhhhhh' of understanding, that must be why.

She saw another picture, in the picture stood, her, Lily, Dr. Julian, Sky's parents and Zane dressed up formally, she assumed it was _Die creaturae, _or Day of Creation, for Ninjago. It was always celebrated with a party at the region's center; Ninjago City. Her and her family always went to the city to celebrate, the picture was the one year before her parents died that she went with Zane and his father.

Sky thought again,

_What was the reason Zane had to leave?_

Her question was answered when she saw another note,

_To my friend Sky, _he inscribed.

_I hope you and your family received the letter from my father, but I wanted to address you personally. The reason I'm leaving is to pursue a prophecy my father believes he has received. He thinks that my destiny is to protect Ninjago and continue my life as a ninja, but I don't believe so. Please write back, _

_~Zane_

She flipped through more papers and found another.

_Dear Sky, _

_It has been years since we last spoke, how have you been? I am currently training with Sensei Wu to become a full ninja, only one other trains with me, Jay. My master tells me that there will be more coming soon, the wielder of fire and the master of earth. My element is ice, and Jay's is lightning. Please write back soon._

_~Zane_

And that was it. No more letters. Sky fiddled her fingers around the box and took out one last picture.

It was all of them again, but it was the day Dr. Julian and Zane left. The picture showed them standing by the moving trucks; Zane was hanging Sky's seven-year-old self something. She took a closer look and realized that it was a silver necklace that had her full name inscribed on it, Skylar. Sky took out one last object from the box of memories; it was the necklace. Then she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around her hair whipping, and Zane stood there, a look of shock still lingered in his eyes.

"Why are you wearing you hair down?" he asked shakily.

"Nya got me to do it. Why? Is something wrong?"

Zane shook his head, as if he were trying to get rid of something.

"Not really, but…. You look so much like Evil Sky." Sky let out a surprised gasp, "I know it shouldn't bother me, and you still look beautiful, but, it just scares me. It reminds me too much of when you were possessed."

She blinked, "I'm sorry," she spoke as she put her hair back into a ponytail, "but I don't mind keeping it like this, it feels much better." Zane smiled and kissed her cheek. Sky inspected a slip of paper he had in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked.

Zane looked to it, "Oh nothing, here." He passed it to her then left the room.

Sky read over the paper, then smiled brightly.

_Sky,_

_January 17__th__, a special day for Ninjago. It is the Day of Creation a very special celebration will take place on Die Creaturae, and the ninja, Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako and my father are the guests of honor. Will you accompany me to this party?_

_~Zane _


	20. Update for SOAR!

**KirbyofRandom here for another story update!**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but there's a possibility of there being a new chapter either tonight or tomorrow. I can't figure out what to do in the next chapter so it might be short, but what I do know is that is a major part leading up to the final battle. Sorry this story has been so bumpy, the plotline is terrible; just a series of events leading up to the final battle.**

**Yes, I did see the REAL final battle… IT WAS AWESOME! But mine will be different. *****EVIL LAUGHTER***** I have a feeling you guys might get mad with me…. Sadly, I have to report that the next chapter is going to be the third to last, except for maybe an epilogue. **

**REVIEW! GUYS SERIOUSLY REVIEW! YOU HAVE TO PROVE THAT YOUR STILL READING! I NEED AT LEAST 1-2 REVIEWS AFTER EACH CHAPTER TO SHOW YOUR STILL FOLLOWING! NO REVIEWS = NO NEW CHAPTER!**

**Now that I am done with my rant, I will continue…. ANY QUESTIONS? Because sometimes even I get confused with my story and characters, just PM me if you have questions, OR REVIEW! :D Lol**

**Like I said in some other chapter, Sky's kimono is usually a neon green; a bit different from Lloyds, because green = neutral so when she's specifically feeling something it will change, but if its little emotion, it will stay green.**

**I might not update until next week, but I'll try to update tonight or tomorrow. **

**Bye! ~KirbyofRandom**


	21. Chapter 17: Celebration and beginning

**KirbyofRandom is NOT here for a news update… but for an actual CHAPTER!**

**I don't own Ninjago… okay get it?**

**A/N: I finally found the time to type, I probably just wasted 2 hours waiting for a new YouTube video, don't ask. This chapter will be longer but it's a major part to the plot. I had planned on the celebration being like a dance, but I didn't have the guts to type that stuff, so I just made them special guests. WHEN I SAY "THE NINJA," I'M ALSO INCLUDING NYA TOO. This is where the Rated T comes in… WARNING: GORE/BLOOD! I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT LILY AND NIKKI HAVE ALREADY GAINED THEIR TRUE POTENTIALS!**

"Sensei?" Sky asked her master, "What's this about us being the guests of honor at the _Die Creaturae _celebration?"

The old man let out a rasping laugh, "I meant for that to be a surprise to tell you guys."

Sky shrugged, "Well, I guess Zane already found out then."

"I'll have the ninja come out on deck at noon, I'll tell them then." Sensei turned and left Sky outside.

(LINES)

"All students please report out on deck." Sensei's voice rang out as the ninja crowded outside.

"As some of you know," he began eyeing Sky and Zane, "we have been chosen as the guests of honor for the _Die Creaturae_ celebration. I expect-

"_Die Creaturae? _What's that?" Lily interrupted.

"It means 'Day of Creation,' it was the day Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master." Zane explained.

"As I was saying, I expect you to dress and behave accordingly."

Jay moaned, "Does that mean we have to wear tuxedos?"

Sensei rolled his eyes and Lloyd suddenly flung his arms around Sensei's legs.

"I don't want to wear a tuxedo!" he wailed.

The bearded master shook of the melodramatic 14 year-old, "Fine, Fine, but just listen to what I, Misako, or Dr. Julian say, understood?" Lloyd nodded.

"Yes, Sensei."

Sensei walked away leaving Lloyd planted on the ground, the ninja laughed at his over reaction.

"What?"

(LINNNNNEEEESSSSSSS)

Sky lay sprawled on the floor,

"I'm bored!"

She rolled around a couple times before bumping into something… or someone.

The person chuckled, looked down at her and asked why she was down there.

"I'm bored," she paused, "and I'm too lazy to do anything but lay around."

Cole rolled his eyes (YOU THOUGHT IT WAS ZANE DIDN'T YOU?") "You really need think of something to do, or at least stop being lazy."

Nikki appeared beside him, "How about you come with us to Katara village? We're stopping by to get some cake," Nikki leaned in closer so Cole wouldn't hear," and we could bring Zane as well."

Sky flushed, "I don't know how to respond to that, if you're just being sarcastic then I'd rather stay here, but if it's company you want then fine, I'll get Zane." She stated as she stood up.

Sky knocked at Zane's bedroom door, he opened it and smiled.

"Hello Sky, why are you here?"

"Nikki and Cole wanted to know if you wanted to come to Katara village with us."

"Sure, but I'll be a minute, I'll meet you in the living room." He answered then closed the door.

Nikki gave Sky a mischievous look before asking if Zane was coming.

"He'll be here in a second." She replied getting flustered by her friend's actions towards her and Zane.

The raven-haired girl winked at her friend, "I bet you must be happy then."

Sky scoffed, "It's really annoying how you play match maker all the time."

"Come on, you and Zane are perfect for each other… and you know it." Nikki sneered.

This time Sky's cheeks grew red, "I'm going to the bathroom." She stood up stiffly and walked towards the door, she closed it behind her but then peeked back out at Nikki.

"We're just FRIENDS!"

(LINNNNNEEEESSSSS)

"Okay, Sky and Zane should go into the library and look for a book on how to make cake." Cole instructed.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sky came in waving her hands, "Cole, _you're_ making the cake?" He nodded. _Okay, I should also get some Pepto as well._

"Yeah, Zane can't cause he said he had to do something." Nikki added. The four spit up into pairs, Nikki and Cole went to the store to get ingredients and Sky and Zane went to the library.

Sky sorted through the books, skidding her fingers over each one. When they finally found the book after several embarrassing moments when their hands would accidentally touch through the shelves, they got to leave. They met back up with Cole and Nikki; Cole proudly held his bag of groceries and Nikki hid a bottle of Pepto behind her back. Soon all of them were back on the bounty.

Sky sat in the living room splashing colors around a blank canvas, testing out each and every color he could harness, except that stupid purple. She still hadn't discovered what emotion purple reflected, it was annoying! To make matters worse Kailee and Nikki kept bugging her about Zane, would they ever understand that they're just friends? Lily stays away from bugging her because she knows that Sky will have a retort about her and Lloyd. Sky scanned mood readers and other useless stuff like that but still, nothing.

She squeezed out all of the energy she had left and only managed to produce and tiny little drop. Sky face palmed, _this is ridiculous!_

But for some reason, just as she thought of the whole Zane thing, and about Zane himself, purple shot out of her hand splatting onto the canvas.

"Wait, what?"

(LINNEESSSS)

Sky lay in her bed, just about to drift to sleep, and finally ending the boring day, when a sudden thought struck her head,

_Does purple have anything to do with what I feel towards Zane?_

(THE NEXT DAY)

Sky woke up to multiple sounds of movement coming from all around, people were up and going to be prepared for tonight's party. It was finally the day of the _Die Creaturae_ celebration. Sky was already prepared, all they had to wear was their normal outfits, and they were the ninja after all.

(TIME SKIP)

Sky stood in the middle of the crowded room, many people ate, talked and danced, and Sky was enjoying her time with her friends.

Darkness suddenly surrounded her and she couldn't see a thing, then a playful laugh came from behind her.

"Zane stop it." She giggled while lifting his hands from her eyes.

The nindroid laughed then wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm getting some soda, do you want some?" he whispered into her ear.

"Sure, thanks." She responded before he kissed her cheek then left.

"I saw that." A voice jeered.

"Nikki! Were you watching?" Sky nearly yelled.

The girl snickered, "I knew it. You _do_ like Zane."

Sky heaved a sigh, "Maybe I do, but what does it matter?"

Nikki rolled her eyes as if it were obvious, "It matters because it means you guys will be together."

"Will not!" Sky retorted even though she knew it was true, but the truth was that they already_ were_ together.

Nikki wore a smug look on her face, "I was right." She stated then walked away.

A certain somebody surprised her making her jump in the process,

"Zane, stop scaring me."

Even though it was a celebration that did not stop Garmadon and the serpentine from crashing the party. Screams filled the air as people ran for cover and it was up to the ninja to protect them. The battle eventually got very intimate, Sky stopped to inspect the bruises she had on her legs and knees, and she watched as blood dripped down from her forehead, the others weren't in a very good situation either.

The serpentine seemed to have gotten stronger and that's what was causing them to defeat the ninja. Sky condition only got worse. She took down one more snake before running to help her teammates.

Sky thrust her blade into a snake then pulled it out swiftly, and then she slit another one throat taking it down as well. Zane thrashed his sword as multiple serpentine at once, Sky joined to help him. Just then a snake man knocked Kai back, the hit seemed brutal and he fell unconscious.

"Kai!" they screamed as their friend hit the ground, but Kailee's screech was the loudest she quickly ran to his side begging him to get up. The serpentine was about to finish him off with a deathblow when Kailee lifted into the air, thunder crashing everywhere. Her eyes glowed a deadly and powerful red that fumed with vengeance. The sound of the thunder became so loud that the serpentine was killed, no, he was _destroyed._

"What's going on?" Lily yelled.

"She's earning her true potential."

Kailee descended to the ground as Kai woke up. She flung her arms around him and thanked that he was okay.

"Okay you guys, touching moment, but might I add that Garmadon's here as well!" Jay screamed.

The battle continued on, Sky figured that Garmadon had a nasty plan up his sleeve, but she was too consumed in battle to take notice. Finally the battle was over, all the serpentine were gone, so was Garmadon. Sensei called through roll call.

"Whoa. We're missing half our group!" Nya exclaimed. Cole, Kai, Kailee, Nikki, and Lily were missing, leaving only Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Zane and Sky left.

"So that was his plan! Take half our group!" Sky growled.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Sensei asked the green ninja.

"Again, again he takes Lily, and the others too!" the shouted.

"We'll get them back, I promise." Zane assured.

Lloyd shook his head, "I'm not so sure, because now… the final battle has started."


	22. Chapter 18: Final Battle

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: Sadly, this is possibly the second to last chapter. GUYS WHATEVER HAPPENS PLEASE STAY WITH ME!**

Sky stretched her knee letting pain soar through it; she flexed her leg as part of her physical therapy. Too much training and you can hurt yourself apparently. Sky was mostly focused on the battle and too blinded by revenge for her sister and teammates to care that she was nearly hurting herself badly from training too much. But she didn't care; all she wanted was to kill Garmadon.

The truth was that her parents weren't killed in an accidental car crash, it was potential. All because of the snakes, they distracted her parents causing them to collide with Garmadon who was heading in their direction. It was illogical as well because he could have killed himself also.

The others say to stop pushing herself too hard but its too close to the final battle to stop now, what's done is done. Luckily, she gets to rest and relax her mind for the battle; she's in top physical condition, but needs to work on mental. Sky sat down in the living room couch in exhaustion. She was about to fall asleep when Zane sat next to her.

"You're pushing yourself to hard."

Sky sighed, "I know, but I have to fight for Lily, and our teammates, and it's the final battle! I have to be ready."

"You are ready," Zane paused, "but you need to relax, you're hurting yourself from training."

"Lily's my sister, I don't want to see her get hurt by Garmadon just like my parents." Sky explained.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling now." Zane mused, "I don't like to see you get hurt just from training." Sky was too tired to say anything else and ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

_Its time…._

_Its time…._

The words buzzed in her mind, but it was actually Zane whispering to her, she woke with a jolt.

"What?"

"Sky, it's time, the Final Battle is starting." Zane told her plainly, she nodded reluctantly and got up.

Sensei met up with them on the bridge.

"Students," he began, "I've been proud to have taught you so much over the years, do well and win this for Ninjago."

"Yes Sensei." They bowed and left towards the Underworld, but without the help of half their teammates.

Sky walked with the others, her anger died down. All she wanted now was for it to be all over. She wanted to feel Zane's protection and really just wanted to be in his arms and forget about everything in the universe. But life can just be terrible sometimes. But she always felt better when Zane held her.

What Sky was mostly worried about was her teammates turning evil. It was a huge relief when she saw that they weren't evil, but they were tied up, snakes, skeletons and stone warriors were _everywhere_.

Lloyd took a deep breath, "This is it, we fight now." Those were the only words he spoke before screeching then charging at the enemies. Sky repeatedly tried to free her friends but was always caught by snakes or whatever. It seemed to take forever, but the snakes and skeletons were gone, all was left were the stone warriors and Garmadon.

The stone warriors were a challenge, even though Sky got the best of them most of the time, they still landed harsh blows, leaving Sky bleeding and bruised.

Her legs and arms were sore and covered with cuts and bruises, one cut on her leg leaked out blood, staining the fabric on her converse boots and ninja kimono. The others weren't looking good either, especially Zane because his suit was white and the wounds were more visible. After several hours the stone warriors were gone, the ninja rested and tended to their injuries. But the time came to quickly when Lloyd had to fight his father.

Each member of the group, except the ones that were captured, took turns fighting Garmadon. The Dark Lord swung his weapon at them, one blow landing on her arm, slicing it.

"Are you okay?" Zane questioned in a concerned manner.

"ZANE! WATCH OUT!" Sky screeched a warning but it was too late. The weapon hit the back of his neck completely cutting off all of his circuits, he was knocked unconscious and flew backwards and hit a wall making it worse.

Sky flared with anger, how _dare _he hurt Zane? Her eyes glowed as she lifted from the ground; her suit swirled with colors and surrounded her in a circle. Colors shot from her hands temporarily blinding Garmadon giving Jay and Nya a chance to land blows on him. She landed on the ground and looked to Zane.

"ZANE!" she cried and ran over to his unmoving body while the others fought, but that was also when Lloyd confronted his father for the last time.

"Zane… wake up… _please." _Nothing.

"Zane!" she wailed, "Please don't go!" Tears streamed down her face, this time his eyes fluttered open.

"Sky…."

"You're okay!" she cried as she pulled him into a hug, being careful not to hurt his injuries even more.

"I'm not sure, my circuits are shot… I don't know how much time I have left…" Zane spoke blankly.

"Don't say that, you'll live." Sky assured.

His eyes widened and he looked past Sky, she turned to see that Lloyd had transformed in to a golden dragon and was fighting off his father in a final battle.

Zane wore a proud smile, "He did it," the nindroid whispered, "He's become the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master."

Sky grinned as well, "He did." She watched in amazement as the golden ninja defeated his father, a bright light shone and then… it was all over. The ones that were captured were set free and congratulated Lloyd and the ones that fought, Lily hugged Lloyd and Lloyd kissed her. They saw Zane and came running over.

"What happened?" Kailee gasped.

"My circuits are shot, I'm not sure if I'll make it…" Zane explained once again.

"Jay fix him!" Sky wailed.

The blue ninja raised his hands for assurance, "Okay, okay." He bent down by the ice ninja and started to fix him up. Once he was finished he explained that Zane had a 98% chance of living. The others headed back to get the bounty while Sky stayed with Zane; he was in no condition to walk.

"I don't want to leave you like this." Zane sighed.

Sky shook her head, "You're not leaving."

"I'm sorry, but it was a 2% chance of me not surviving, and I'm assuming destiny chose that way."

"No!" Sky cried.

Zane grasped her hand, "It's been an honor serving by you Sky, I don't want to leave, and I won't. I'll always be here even though I'm physically not. When you're feeling sad I'll be there to make you happy, when you're happy, I'll be there to share that happiness. When you see the snow falling, the wind, the rain, the sun and the stars, that will be me right by your side. Don't mourn my death, honor me as a warrior."

Tears were threatening, but she let them fall. She didn't want to lose Zane, stupid fate!

"I've wanted to tell you something for a while now, I've tried multiple times but now's the right moment," he paused as his breathing grew hoarse.

Sky leaned forward until their lips met; they both saw it coming, at the perfect moment.

"Sky I wanted to tell you that I… I-

He was cut off by coughing, his breathing slowed until…

It stopped.


	23. Chapter 19: Honor and Finale

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: This probably isn't the best chapter to be writing while listening to Gangnam Style…Well, THE UPDATE HAS FINALLY COME! I was thinking about being evil enough to delay the update until NEXT WEEK, but I had to do it this week. ONTO THE CHAPTER! :D**

"Nooo…" Sky breathed desperately, "NO!" She couldn't believe what was happening. Was the only person, or nindroid, that she _really _cared about other than her sister… gone? The heart broken ninja collapsed by Zane's side.

"Zane, _please _get up!" Sky tried to shake him awake but it was no use…

He was gone.

She flung her arms over Zane and sobbed quietly, cursing at the world. _Why? Why does it have to be me! Why do I have a hard life? Why…_

Sky aimed her tear brimmed eyes at the stars, (In my story you can see them even from the Underworld) a new star dazzled in the sky; she assumed it was the star that represented Zane's spirit. (Warrior Cats logo)

The ninja of colors continued to cry, "_Why Zane… why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been…_

"You don't really wish anybody else dead? Do you?" A voice interrupted.

Sky glanced up to see the ice ninja himself, immediately she swung her arms around to embrace him but she ended up just falling back to the ground.

"Zane, is that really you?" She asked softly. He nodded.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" This time he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sky, but I'm dead, this is just my spirit." He replied. Sky's eyes widened in disbelief, "No! You're not dead!" she wailed even though it wasn't true.

Zane blinked sympathically at her, "I know, I'm just as upset as you are. I never wanted to leave you."

Sky tilted her head, "But… you're here now? How?"

"I was given a chance to talk to one person before I leave forever, I chose you. But, I don't have much time left." The white suited ninja explained.

"Why does life have to be so bad for me? What did I do?!" Sky shouted in anger.

Zane's eyes gleamed with dismay, even though death lingered in their frosty blue depths, "I don't know, I don't remember much of my life. Do you sometimes, regret a choice you made?"

Sky ducked away, "I regret leaving the orphanage, then I would never have to feel this pain!" Zane blinked. Sky was too blinded by fury to see what life would be like if she hadn't left the orphanage.

"Sky, if you hadn't left, you or your sister could have been killed, you wouldn't be a ninja or know about your past. You wouldn't know the feeling of fighting along your teammates for the good, or the feeling to sacrifice. Lastly, we wouldn't have met again."

"You're so positive that you don't have any regrets?! I bet you regret training me, I bet you regret falling for me as well, because if any of that never happened, you wouldn't have died." Sky retorted harshly.

His eyes grew hurt, "Listen to yourself, you don't even know what your saying or thinking! I doesn't matter what happened that could have possibly caused my death, you're completely forgetting all those times that were happy. When we would just train, talk and play video games. Like our first date, remember?"

"And what happened later that night? Serpentine attacked, that's what happened. They nearly took my sister and that day marked the beginning… the beginning of the end. " Sky shot back.

Zane grabbed her shoulders and shook her, which didn't seem possible since he was a ghost, "Will you stop? You blinded! Blinded! Stop remembering the bad times and remember the good ones! Please! It hurts me even more to know your devastated."

Sky was overcome by emotion to say anything else, she wrapped her arms around Zane, but once again ended up falling, she looked back up at him, "I'm sorry Zane."

"You do regret something, don't you?" she asked while tears ran down her cheeks.

Zane stepped back, he held her hands tightly, "The only thing I regret was not telling you sooner that I… I love you Sky."

Sky broke out in tears and her heart raced faster than a horse's gallop, she turned to tell him something but an eerie glowing yellow and silver dust surrounded the ice ninja.

"What's going on?" her voice sounded through the mist. Zane looked down at her as he floated into the air, "It's my time."

"No! Please don't go!" she wailed for the third time as she reached for his hand but missed.

"It's my time, goodbye Sky, don't forget that I love you." Those were the last words he said before disappearing into the sky. That one single star shimmered; Zane's spirit.

Sky fell down to her knees beside Zane's lifeless body, " I just wanted to tell you that-I-"

"Zane!" Multiple voices screamed.

The ninja ran over to their fallen friend, they stared at him in disbelief.

"What? How could this happen?" Jay yelled, flustered at the results.

"Destiny chose its course." Sky sobbed. Lily kneeled by her sister, "I'm so sorry."

Sky sighed, "Its fine, I'll… I'll be okay."

"Are you sure, do you need to get back to the bounty?" Kai asked.

"I said, I'll be fine." She answered as she stood up and walked away, in no given direction, it was pretty much walking to the stars.

Sky stood about fifty feet away from the others, and they let her have her space.

"If it means anything now, I would like to tell you something Zane," she whispered into the crisp night air," I love you too, I always have, I've just been trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling in love. I… I just hope you could be here to hear that…"

"He's not, but we are." Nikki's voice giggled.

Sky mentally face palmed, Nikki waved her hands for understanding.

"Okay, okay, I'll give you time."

Sky glanced back to the stars, but something strange happened, Zane's star was gone. She suddenly didn't feel the happiness that he promised. Tears silently streamed down her face.

"Don't cry Sky."

_It can't be…_

"Sky, I couldn't leave without doing one last thing," He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, she returned the favor.

"I love you Sky." He repeated again.

"I love you too."

After she said those four words he started glowing, then he floated into the air, Sky accepted the fact that it was his time to go, but he didn't leave. Zane fell to the ground with a loud thud, he laid there for several seconds until he shuffled, then finally got back up.

"Sky…" he whispered as he observed his arms and hands. Sky stared straight into his deep blue eyes, they were perfect, but this time instead of being glazed over with death, they shined with life. This time he was back, for sure.

"Zane! Are you really alive!" she exclaimed happily as she embraced him.

"I am! I'm alive!" Zane shouted as he hugged her back. The others noticed and came running over.

"Zane you're alive!" Kailee yelled. They all formed into a group hug.

"Not only are you alive, you're a hero." Lloyd added.

Zane shrugged, "What did I do?"

"You led the group during the final battle, other than Lloyd, when the rest of us were captured." Cole explained.

"You made a sacrifice." Nya told him.

"Wait, what? I don't remember making a sacrifice." Zane stumbled.

Sky perked with realization, "We all made sacrifices, we didn't have to become ninja, but when Ninjago city needed us, we stepped in, we fought as a team, we fought as ninja."

"But why would I be honored now?" Zane questioned.

Sensei stepped in this time, "Its because you nearly lost your life, in fact you did but something brought you back from the dead. But every ninja must be honored for fighting once they die, that's why we're honoring you now because who knows, you might not die, being a nindroid and all."

During this honorable ceremony each member of the team must have a strip of cloth, they must honor the ninja being honored by bestowing the cloth and stating a specific trait they had.

Cole stepped up first, he held his cloth, "I the Earth ninja, honor Zane for being loyal to his team." He bowed and passed it to Sensei.

It was Nikki's turn, "I the ninja of Nature, honor Zane for his honesty." She bowed as well and passed it to Sensei who tied the other cloth with hers.

"I the Fire ninja, honor Zane for his patience, even when I act up." Kai bowed and gave it to Sensei.

"I the ninja of Thunder, honor Zane for his kindness. Kailee repeated what the others did.

"I the Lightning ninja, honor Zane for his intelligence. Jay ducked his head and did the same thing.

"I the Samurai, honor Zane for his trustworthiness." Nya finished as she handed the cloth to Sensei who connected it.

"I the ninja of Wind, honor Zane for his endurance, I sure don't know anybody that can run all the way to the Ice Region to follow a falcon!" Lily laughed at the last part and gave her piece to Sensei.

Now it was Sky's turn, "I the ninja of colors, honor Zane for his bravery, he never gave up even though our group was split apart, he never took the easy way out, that why I honor him with this special piece of cloth." She bowed and gave the last piece to Lloyd who now had all the other pieces from Sensei.

"I Lloyd, the green ninja, master of all elements, hereby bestow these pieces of cloth in Zane's honor, I don't know what our team would be without him, he has served an honorable ninja." Lloyd bowed respectfully to Zane and gave the cloth pieces that now formed a brace that fit perfectly around his wrist. He proudly put it on,

"It's been an honor serving by you all, but the thing is, I'm not leaving because I'm not dead, so was there really a point to this ceremony?"

Sensei shook his head, "Well, if whatever hadn't happened, you could possibly be dead by now, but since you're not, we still have to perform the ceremony, but your not leaving." Zane bowed to Sensei.

"Thank you for teaching my all I know, I'm very grateful."

Lily bounced up and down, "Yay! Happy ending! Garmadon is dead and we're all alive!" The others looked at one another and agreed completely. It truly was the perfect ending.

(Back at the Bounty)

"Well my students, it's been a bumpy ride, to the new students, you worked very hard and eventually caught up with the old timers. I'm very proud of you all and you all have proven yourselves worthy ninja. This may seem like the end but I assure you, there will be more enemies, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but one day, an evil will return… and we'll be ready." The old master bowed and walked away.

The others were either relaxing or tending to injuries. Sky held an icepack to her head and wrapped up her swollen wrist and knuckles. Zane really had no injuries because Jay already fixed them.

"What a journey it's been." Sky murmured.

"You act as if it's the end of it." Zane laughed.

She turned to the ice ninja, "Am not, I'm just saying that it's the end of the Garmadon era. He's gone and Ninjago is once again peaceful, like when we were kids."

Zane nodded, "Yeah, I remember those days…"

Sky was horrified about how close she was to losing Zane, she never wanted him to leave.

"Sky, I know what your feeling and I might add something, I'm never leaving, I'm staying here with you… always."

**A/N: THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR READING! Btw there will be an epilogue. **


	24. Epilogue

**KirbyofRandom does not own Ninjago**

**A/N: DON'T BE SAD! I'M DEFINATLY MAKING A SEQUAL!**

**And you probably found out that purple means love right?**

**This is the preview for the sequel.**

_Ninja they say! 'Oh they're so awesome! They beat every single villain ever!' WHATEVER! _

I tread through the forest, looking for purpose in life. People always rejected me because of my power; they feared me… now they pity me. I am no longer the powerful criminal I used to be, all because of those stupid ninja!

_What if…_

_What if…_

Those words buzzed around in my head like angry hornets, _stop that!_ Those dumb voices have been bothering me ever since I became an outcast, will they ever stop?

_What if…_

_Apparently not._

_What if…_

"WHAT IF WHAT? Will you ever finish a sentence?!" I scream.

_What if… the ninja didn't know a thing…_

A thing? About what?

_What if they were wiped completely of their memory? You would be able to rule them!_

"That's a good idea! Why didn't you tell be earlier?"

_It wasn't a good time, with Garmadon out of the picture it's you're time to shine as Ninjago's most feared bad guy!_

"Brilliant!" I hiss in a psychotic tone.

_Go to the 234 Main Street alley, that is where I'll meet you, we will discuss matters then._

"Perfect! I Kelavan, will be Ninjago's greatest nightmare!"


End file.
